


Dating a Vampire 101

by snugglesformuggles



Series: Supernaturals Au [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Swearing, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Smut, There WILL Be Werewolf Sex, Vampires, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Witches, but its still FUN ya know, but people think there is, i wrote more y'all, idk read it if you want??, it's not as funny as the first one, just like the first but even more, you get the whole enchilada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugglesformuggles/pseuds/snugglesformuggles
Summary: Lance and Keith try to deal with their complicated relationship as a human and a vampire until the choice is taken away from them for good
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Supernaturals Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992595
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk y'all i got really into the lore and then really liked writing lance's character through it all and then....it spiraled? it'll probably be like 3 chapters or something  
> Happy Halloween klance sluts!!

Lance could only think that he could have taken Shiro’s warning about being Keith’s consort a bit more seriously.

Don’t get him wrong, it was absolutely _incredible_ to date a vampire.

Well, more like incredible to date _Keith,_ who just _happened_ to be a vampire.

But it also introduced quite a few different problems in his life. Such as…the one he was dealing with right then.

With five hungry, red-eyed homeless vampires cornering him in a dark alleyway after a late shift at his work.

_Five. Five whole entire vampires with genuine saliva dripping down their chins._

His life was pretty complicated as of late.

Lance’s hands shook from fear beside him as he thumbed an emergency contact to Keith. A vampire’s keen eyes looked down at it with growing alarm.

“Get him! Before his blood sucker comes!” she said, guttural deep voice cutting through the deep breathing.

Lance scrambled to run, out of just instinct and he yelled out for help, hoping at least a nice human passerby would think he was just getting mugged or something and call the police. He knew that the middle of the alley had a chain-link fence blocking off the other side and the vampires cut him off from the opening to the street.

His heart pounded with adrenaline as at least two of the vampires still had superhuman speed and grabbed him by the arms to pull him back. He screamed as claws dug into the meat of his bicep, thinking that maybe that was the moment he was genuinely going to die.

Oh well. At least he could go out having had amazing vampire sex in his life for about six months.

Then an animalistic growl cut through the snarls of the vampires and then hands were forced off him. He fell to the sloshy dirty snow and then whipped around to see what had happened.

It was actually Shiro and Adam who had come to save him this time.

Even as Lance knew that Shiro was a werewolf, he’d never seen him transformed. It only happened the week of a full moon that he could do so at will. And the full moon’s night was when he lost his humanity and had to be locked up and monitored.

So even Lance was shocked, because Shiro’s wolf form was _enormous._

At least twice as big as a full-grown wolf, fur spotted with grays and blacks, a splash of white at the tuft on his head. His eyes were shining gold, sparking with bloodlust and fury and carnivorous teeth bared and snarling.

The vampires all snarled with their fangs right back at the werewolf, but Adam behind him raised his hands with his palms facing toward the group.

His eyes burned with a dull gold glow, then he flung his arms wide.

And the vampires all magically got thrown to the sides of the alley, slamming hard against the brick walls and tumbling down into the rubbish and trash cans.

“Lance, get over here now!” Adam yelled out.

Didn’t need to tell him twice.

He ran with all the grace of a newborn giraffe to skirt around the moaning and growling vampires and then slid on his side between Shiro’s legs to reach where Adam was still holding his hands out.

Lance breathed a sigh of relief as Shiro was then able to fight without fear of hurting Lance.

The vampires put up a fair fight, ganging up on the one werewolf and using their smaller bodies and faster reflexes to their advantage. Shiro was hearty though, chomping through the air and slamming the vampires against the walls with all three legs, biting through skin and bone. Apparently, an appendage being gone translated into his wolf form, too. Yet there wasn’t even a second thought that he was at a disadvantage.

Lance was awestruck by the feats of strength and he wasn’t even bothered by all the gore and blood.

A loud piercing engine roared down the street and Lance knew exactly what was coming next.

And then he felt the presence rather than saw it.

Another blurred figure rounded the corner and joined the fight without a second of hesitation.

Keith and Shiro fought together, working off each other without having to call out once. Fangs of both the wolf and vampire variety were bared through the air, claws sinking into flesh and tearing with a fervor. Keith’s eyes were entirely blacked out in the pupils and glowed bright yellow, red and pink veins spider-webbing over his face around his eyes. Shiro bit straight at the middle of vampire stomach, giant incisors slicing through to organs.

Shiro tore through two vampires, bisecting them and killing them, while Keith ripped the heads off the other three.

Adam sighed, relieved as the fight was over. He lowered his hands as Shiro shook his head, spitting out blood and bone from his mouth. Keith wiped at his mouth messily with the back of his also bloody arms. They both breathed heavily and spent a few moments coming down from their supernatural adrenaline highs.

Lance tried to stand up, but hissed in a breath as it aggravated the claw marks on his arms.

Keith’s head snapped up at the sound, then he was suddenly right at Lance’s side, looking him over.

“ _Fuck,_ are you okay, Lance?” Keith asked, grabbing at Lance’s neck, staring into his eyes with overwhelming worry and concern.

Lance jerkily nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Just a few scratches, not a big deal. Are you? Shiro?”

He looked between the vampire and werewolf, as Shiro limped over. He looked worse than Keith did, with some gashes over his legs and sides and a really bloody snout. Lance felt a surge of guilt for being the reason that Shiro got hurt.

“Shit, I’m so sorry…” Lance said, reaching up and hovering a hand over Shiro’s head. “You’re hurt….”

“Hey love,” Adam said, coming over to check on Shiro’s injuries. “How are you feeling?”

Shiro huffed, producing a hot breath of steam in the winter air. He nuzzled Adam’s face and the witch chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah…you big cuddle-monster. So reckless. You’re lucky you heal easily or else you’d always be in huge trouble,” he said, patting the side of Shiro’s head a few times.

Lance fought the urge to cry, overwhelmed by the fear and guilt in the moment. Keith must have caught the change and he ran curled fingers through Lance’s hair.

“Let’s get you home, okay? Adam can take good care of Shiro.”

Lance wanted to protest, wanted to make sure Shiro was okay…but he knew that he desperately wanted to be safe in their apartment, snuggled up in his vampire’s surprisingly warm embrace.

He stood up with the help of Adam and he stepped forward to Shiro’s head, almost as tall as he was. The giant wolf nudged at his chest, affectionately and he ran a hand over the iconic white tuft of fur.

“Thank you for saving me. Also, you look super fucking cool like holy shit dude,” he said, laughing deliriously.

Shiro chuffed, sounding like a laugh. Adam grinned next to him, scratching him behind the ears. Keith walked over and did the same.

“Yeah. Thanks for looking out for him. I can take it from here. I’ll talk to you about it all tomorrow, alright?” he said, quietly.

Shiro not so subtly pushed him to Lance’s side. Lance and Keith laughed under their breaths and they nodded, getting the idea. Keith kept an arm around his waist as they hurried out into the empty back street and to Keith’s motorcycle.

“Take this,” Keith said, holding up only one helmet.

“What about you?” Lance asked, confused.

Keith gave him a look.

“Oh right _duh_ , already dead. Don’t mind me.”

“You would think you’d remember something like that,” he said, swinging his leg over the front of the seat, giving room for Lance in the back.

“Oh wow, you’re a snarky little vampire aren’t you?”

Keith huffed a laugh as Lance climbed on behind him. He carefully clutched onto Keith’s side jacket buckles, grimacing as his arms started pulsing pains. Keith could smell the blood and hear the effects on Lance’s panic response, so he quickly kicked up the stand and revved the engine.

The ride was usually only about ten minutes, Keith cutting it to eight by how fast he was going.

They swung into their parking lot and Keith helped him off, Lance finally getting woozy from the pain and all the adrenaline leaving his system. They took the elevator up, Lance leaning heavily on Keith as they stumbled into their apartment.

Keith led him over to Lance’s bedroom (basically the one they shared now) and sat him down, carefully taking off his jacket layers. Lance made a pained sound, feeling more woozy with every second.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Keith asked, worried.

“Uh…” he said, like a genius. “Tired? Kinda…fuzzy…”

Keith frowned, then quickly shredded his undershirt with his claws. Lance made a surprised noise, about to say something like ‘hey, I liked that shirt!’, when Keith bent and sniffed at Lance’s bleeding claw marks.

 _“Shit,_ it’s poisoned,” Keith said, eyes widening. He reached up to cup Lance’s cheeks to look into his eyes.

“Lance, hey can you hear me?”

Lance nodded. “Yyeeeah? Wha-pois..hen? Wha-howw?”

“Fuck, okay…Lance, I need you to understand. I need to suck out the poison right now. I’m not actually feeding from you. Alright? Do you understand me?” he asked, intently.

Lance blinked a few times, then slowly nodded. “O…kay. Go ahead.”

Keith raised his arm and latched an open mouth over the marks and sucked. It felt different than when he was feeding, no thrill or pleasure at all. It felt clinical and like Keith wasn’t into it. Lance hummed, as he felt the skin around the marks prickle.

Keith separated and then turned to spit out the blood on the ground. He licked the injury to close it. He made a disgusted face and then moved on to his other arm. He did the same things.

Lance slowly felt the strange woozy dizziness trickle away and he was left with electrified nerve endings and an oversensitivity. He shivered as Keith spat out the last of the poisonous blood.

“How do you feel now?” Keith asked, raising his chin to look up.

“Better,” Lance said, nodding. “What was all that about anyway? What kind of poison do vampires have?”

Keith sighed with relief. “It’s only used by some vampires and its usually when they’re the most desperate. All vampires can produce it in their claws, but it kind of…sours the taste of the blood. It’s like a paralyzing agent or an anesthetic. It makes it easier to feed on non-consenting humans, when you’re too shaky on compulsion. Leaves humans out of it and less likely to fight back.”

Lance gasped, jaw dropping. “Holy shit, those vampires roofied me?”

Keith closed his eyes, rubbing at his temple. “ _Yes._ I guess you can see it that way.”

“Damn… _noted,_ ” he breathed out, rubbing over his now closed up wound. He frowned as there were pale skin raised claw mark scars. “Why haven’t these gone away?”

Keith looked at them, then his expression grew dark with guilt and anger. “My saliva only works fully when its my own bite. Those…will probably scar.”

Lance hummed. “Okay. Also noted.”

Keith’s lips pursed and then thinned out. “Satan, I…I’m so sorry, Lance. This…this is all my fault. I should have never-,”

“ _Hey.”_

Keith startled, looking at Lance’s face again. Lance narrowed his eyes at him.

“If you start saying that you shouldn’t have bit me…I’m going to get real cranky. And I seem to recall this entire relationship was my idea. All the way back to you biting me in the first place. I don’t regret it and I don’t want it to stop. So unless _you’ve_ changed your mind…I want a shower and vampire cuddles.”

Keith blinked a few times, then deflated. He nodded.

“Okay. Let’s shower.”

They spent time washing each other in the hot water, warming up from the winter air and snow. Lance paid attention to clean off all the blood and grime from Keith, as he was glaring daggers at the new scars on Lance’s arms.

He knew _logically_ that it wasn’t because Keith found them (or him) ugly or anything. He just didn’t like that they represented how Lance could get hurt.

Probably.

Right?

Keith snapped his piercing eyes up to his, then grabbed him by the back of the head to kiss him hard on the lips. Lance squeaked, then melted into the change, humming.

Their lips moved languidly against each other in practiced motions, Keith teasing Lance with a tip of a fang but going no further than that. They weren’t going to have sex that night, he was sure. But Lance knew Keith hadn’t eaten in a while and that fight must have taken a lot out of him.

“Mm, feed a little,” Lance murmured against his lips. “You’re getting cold and you’re paler than usual. And you must be tired from the fight.”

Keith separated, flicking his eyes over to the scars. His expression grew dark and he shook his head.

“Not after what you went through.”

Then that was all that was said on the matter.

They dressed in only boxers and fell into bed. Lance tucked himself against Keith’s chest, sighing with relief as the night’s fear drained from him. He was still buzzed with adrenaline and he knew he’d probably have trouble sleeping, so he wanted to talk Keith through the night.

“Does Shiro have a favorite food?” Lance asked, quietly.

“Hm? Yeah, of course he does. He’s a werewolf, so super thick cut meats are great for his carnivorous side. Why?”

“Kind of want to thank him and Adam for helping me tonight. How’d they even find me anyway?”

Lance arranged to lay his head up on his arm to look up at Keith, curiously. The vampire’s mouth twitched involuntarily, probably from Lance’s smell so close to him.

“I got your call and I heard the vampire say to ‘get you before your blood sucker came’ and kind of jumped to all the right conclusions. So I called Shiro to go look for you, because he was closer to where you work than I was. He must have shifted and sprinted full out. Thank Satan he did,” Keith said, growing darker with every word.

“Yeah. He looked…really cool. I never knew werewolves were so big,” Lance said, still awestruck.

“They’re not always. The wolf sort of represents the size of the man, so it’s more like…the wolf knew just how massive Shiro already was and accommodated,” Keith explained, looking a little amused.

“Ahhh, that makes sense. Noted,” Lance said, nodding. “Adam was pretty awesome, too. Like no bullshit, ready for action witch. And of course there is no real need to mention just how sexy you were in your full vamp glory.”

_I was the one that was pathetic_

Lance was starting to really notice the difference between his human self and the supernaturals he’d started to get more acquainted with. He was almost always the one to be saved and it was almost always the most pathetic situation. Like, he’d only gotten _scratched_ by those vampires and he was basically rendered useless.

“Hey, what’s wrong? I hear your heart beating harder. Why are you getting so anxious?” Keith asked, concerned.

Lance internally cursed his extra super good hearing. He was about to just lie outright, then remembered Keith could always tell when he was lying.

“I just…”

He sighed, sitting up a little more on his side. He ran gentle fingers over Keith’s chest and ribs, frowning to himself. Keith’s gentle breaths deepened slightly. He got lost in those deep dark blue cesspools again, drowning in his vampire’s aura.

“I just don’t always like how…weak I am. I feel like there’s such a wide gap between…all of us. You’re all so…strong and _super._ I’m just a weak pathetic human. Like I just laid there in the snow while all of you could just _be awesome._ Doesn’t it bother you that you always have to worry about me because I’m so incapable?” Lance asked, nervously.

“Lance, you’re not _weak_ or _pathetic,”_ Keith said, firmly. “Yeah, sure. You’re a human. That doesn’t mean anything like that you’re pathetic. And trust me, you _don’t_ want to be anything else. Being a vampire is a curse. It’s not any kind of gift. And…maybe being a werewolf isn’t exactly like being a vampire…but it’s still intensely painful and filled with horrible fear every full moon.”

Lance sighed deeply. He’d known that’d be Keith’s response.

“I know. I _know_ that. But it’s just…hard sometimes to really think that way when you all just…are so good and incredible. And especially when I think about the fact that…”

_You’re all immortal and I’m not_

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed. “Think about what?”

Lance grimaced, hand coming over to rest over Keith’s steadily beating heart. Because vampires do have a heartbeat, but it’s slower than humans and the circulatory system doesn’t reach all the organs, some sitting dead and unused in Keith’s sternum.

“ _Oh_.”

Keith’s ‘oh’ was understanding and tinged with sadness. Lance cringed harder, snatching his hand back and sitting up.

“Lance…” Keith said, sitting up too. He ran a hand over Lance’s back gently.

“When do you think you’ll…not need me anymore? When I’m older than you? When I start getting wrinkles? When I start going grey? I mean…you’re stuck at twenty-two. The prime of your life. I’m just a year younger right now. Really, really soon I’m going to be older than you are. What happens to human consorts when they age?”

Keith sighed, reaching over to move Lance’s head to look at him. His eyes were soft and gentle.

“You’re twenty-one years old, Lance. Yes, I may _look_ twenty-two, but I’ve walked this Earth for a hundred twenty-five years, and you weren’t bothered by that. However old you get, that’s not going to matter to me either,” he said, gently.

Lance was warmed by the fact he actually wasn’t using his compulsion charm. He was just warm and gooey because it was Keith.

“Have you had any other human consorts before?” Lance asked, curiously.

Keith hummed and nodded. “I’ve had a few. Three in total before you. Last time I think it was sometime in the nineties. First time was ’63.”

“Was it always…uh…you know…sexual?” Lance asked, awkwardly.

“Oh, uh…no not all of them. Actually, only one of them was more like…what we have,” Keith said, cringing. “Although no one has ever come close to you. You’re completely…different than anyone else from my past.”

“What about him? The one? What happened?” Lance asked, intrigued.

Keith clicked his tongue, shaking his head. “That was my first. His name was Rolo. He was an okay fellow, I guess. Pretty far in the closet, understandably as it was the sixties and he was mixed too. Being a minority and gay back in the day was pretty unfortunate for most. But…well, we fizzled out. He was the one who broke it off. I wiped his memories, he got married to a girl, settled down and lived a decent closeted life as I saw.”

Keith’s face pinched, as he looked away.

“That is, until I checked back in and found out he’d died in the AID’s crisis.”

“ _Shit,”_ Lance said, winded.

“Yeah…” Keith said, sighing. “And…and it’s not like I haven’t thought about this, either. Human consorts rarely ever turn in the end. It’s an important part of vampire code.”

“So…the point of it…is that it’s just temporary, huh?” Lance asked, quietly. “I give you blood while I’m young and spry, then when things let go, I forget everything and live on without ever remembering any of this. Great.” He sighed. _“Noted.”_

“Wait, stop,” Keith said, tightening his grip on Lance’s chin just a little. “I don’t think of you as temporary, okay? That’s not how this works. It’s…it’s more like you are better lived in the moment. Humans are more set on the future because it’s more stable that way. But…well, immortals are just constantly living day by day. If I think about forever…”

He cringed again. “Then I won’t ever stop. And that’s enough to drive anyone mad.”

“I’m sorry, Keith,” Lance said, quickly enveloping his cheeks with his hands to bring him back to the present. “I didn’t mean to-,”

“I know,” Keith said, breathing easier and smiling gently at him.

“I just…can’t _not_ think about it, you know?” Lance said, laying back in final exhaustion. “Being human is always thinking about tomorrow, because you only have so much time to get everything right. And when I think about gaining year by year, slowly but also very quickly getting older than you…it scares me. I don’t…I don’t want to just leave you behind like that.”

Keith shook his head. “I’d rather you live a long, fulfilling life and then go easy into the next than live in stasis like I do.”

“ _But…_ ” Lance said, softly and with choked emotion. Keith tilted his head at him as he crawled up to lay similarly like they had been before, but with Keith on his chest.

“But what?”

Lance bit the inside of his lip. “I don’t want to forget you.”

Keith melted into a soft smile. “We don’t have to talk about this right now. Sleep. It’s been a rough night for you.”

He definitely used the compulsion that time, as Lance’s insides turned into goo and his ears fuzzed out. He only had a few seconds to feel a bit cheated out before he fell asleep.

“You really didn’t have to do this, Lance,” Shiro said, while contradicting himself as his eyes bulged and he swallowed hard on the saliva probably pooling his mouth.

Lance presented all the meat trays of steak, sausages, burgers, hot dogs and a full roasted ham. He grinned widely and flourished out his hands. The apartment filled with all the scents of meat and spices that Lance used, while Adam and Keith hung back with amused and fond smiles.

“You totally saved my life, dude. Of course I had to do this. And it’s currently one day after the full moon and that means wolfish appetite is on full blast. So eat up!” he said, happily.

Shiro exchanged a glance to his husband, who rolled his eyes.

“Eat, Takashi. The poor sap probably feels bad enough as it is. And I know you’re basically drooling for it,” Adam said, chuckling.

And then Shiro dug in like he hadn’t eaten in days. Lance grinned, proudly as Shiro moaned in pleasure at the taste.

“Okay, we’re keeping him, _holy shit_ ,” Shiro said, mouth full of steak.

Keith rolled his eyes, then wrinkled his nose in disgust. “He’s mine, you know. _I’ll_ be keeping him.”

“Yeah, but you can’t eat any of this, so I’ll get him every Tuesday night for a pig roast,” Shiro said, dismissively.

Lance snorted. “I mean Tuesday is yoga night for me, but if you want I can pencil you in Thursdays.”

“Deal.”

Adam chuckled, fondly at the group. He patted Shiro on the head and then grabbed a beer off the counter. He headed over to the couch and perched on the back. Lance watched him, contemplative. He’d been rolling a idea over his brain for a while now and he wanted to see if maybe there was something there.

“Hey Adam, you mind coming outside with me for a bit? I’ve got a make a call and Mr. Big, Bad Vampire Boyfriend over there is still way too overprotective and you’re the only one without super hearing,” he said, rolling his eyes dramatically at Keith.

He carefully worded all of that, because all of that _was_ true. It just all wasn’t actually the reason he asked Adam to go outside with him.

“I’m not _overprotect-,”_

“Yeah sure, let’s go. The meat smell is giving me a headache anyway,” Adam said, cutting off Keith’s indignant response.

Lance grinned, moving out of the kitchen and planting a soft kiss on Keith’s hairline.

“Just a few minutes, fangs. Adam can protect little feeble me.”

Keith grumbled a little, before kissing Lance’s cheek back.

“Fine. Hurry back.”

“Hey, you’re not the boss of me.”

Keith huffed, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I know. Just be careful, please?”

Lance nodded. “Always.”

Adam handed him a coat, as they trooped down the stairs. Lance turned back, curiously.

“So Shiro really is okay?”

The witch smiled, pleased that Lance obviously cared. “Yeah, werewolf super healing. Can never beat that one.”

“Good,” Lance sighed with relief. “I was worried his blood was poisoned like mine was.”

“Wait, what?” Adam asked, surprised. “They used venom on you?”

Lance nodded as they made it outside to the parking lot. “Yeah, but Keith got it all out. No worries. Just left with a few scars, that’s all.”

Adam hummed. “They must have been really desperate. Keith has only used venom once and said he didn’t even drink more than a few gulps.”

“Yeah, didn’t seem to like it at all. I didn’t either. Felt like they drugged me,” Lance said, shivering from both revulsion and cold.

Adam nodded. He waited for a few beats, then frowned.

“Don’t you need to make a call?” he asked, confused as to why Lance was just standing there awkwardly.

Lance pursed his lips, wondering how to breach the subject.

“Actually, I wanted to ask you about something…” he said, scuffing his shoe on the concrete sidewalk as they strolled leisurely through the snow flurry.

“Ah, I see. Interesting that Keith didn’t pick up on the lie,” Adam said, chuckling.

“I didn’t actually lie. I _do_ have to make a call and Keith _is_ overprotective and you _are_ the only one without super hearing. It’s just I didn’t mention all of that wasn’t really why I asked you to come out here,” Lance said, proud of himself.

Adam cackled. “Kid, you’re pretty clever. Takes some balls to try and pull a fast one on both a werewolf and a vampire.”

Lance grinned at the praise. “Why thank you. I’ve been figuring out ways to skirt around Keith’s special little gift since I learned about it. Up until now, I’ve just distracted him with sex or blood.”

“Ballsy indeed. So what is it you really needed to talk to me about?” Adam asked, intrigued.

Lance took a deep breath, steeling himself for an answer.

“Is there possibly a way for you to teach me magic?”

Adam stuttered to a stop, feet skidding a little on the sidewalk. Lance froze, too. He turned to face Adam, as the witch carefully arranged his features to look at him.

“Why do you want to learn magic?” Adam asked, suspiciously.

Lance chewed on his bottom lip. “I know this must look like I’m trying to…take advantage of Keith’s friends to…I don’t know, gain _power_ but it really isn’t like that. I just…hate that I’m constantly having to look out for people trying to take advantage of me and hurt me and putting all of you out all the time to save me. I don’t want magic powers because I want it for myself. I don’t want to be a burden on Keith or you guys anymore.”

Adam breathed a sigh of relief, puffing out hot steam. Then he turned genuinely sad.

“I believe you, I just had to ask. I’ve known Keith for nearly three decades now and I think of him like a little brother, just like Shiro does. Sometimes human consorts get a little too involved with supernatural affairs and become…corrupted in a way. I didn’t want to see Keith hurt like that. But…”

He shook his head.

“I can’t teach you magic. You have to be born with magical affinities and I would have sensed it on you already if you were capable of practicing it.”

Lance deflated. “Oh. Uh…noted.”

“I’m sorry, Lance. I know you’re probably feeling pretty frustrated by everything right now. I’m…glad you’ve been trying to look for answers that doesn’t involve getting turned.”

“Oh no,” Lance said, cringing. “Keith would get so _angry_ if I tried to ask him or Shiro to turn me. And I really don’t think I _want_ to be a vampire or werewolf. Living without food other than blood or losing my humanity to a wolf inside me every month? Yeah, I don’t think so. I just found that being a witch looked like the best option. But…well, I guess I’m stuck as a human.”

“Sorry kid,” Adam said again, patting his head. “But…if you want some advice…just enjoy what you have with him right now. Losing the present while you’re focused on what’s going to happen in the future can just ruin the memories.”

“As I’ve heard I don’t even get to keep the memories,” Lance muttered, depressed.

Adam cringed again. “Ah, right. Well…” he sighed. “You’ll figure things out.”

Lance snorted, unamused. That was such an annoying adult’s way of saying ‘there’s really no great options here’. He nodded, anyway.

“I do actually have to make a call, though.”

Adam laughed as he agreed to hang back and he pulled out his phone.

“How long?”

“Dude, it’s only going to be a week.”

“The week of the full moon?”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to be eaten by a werewolf. Chill the fuck out. It’s just camping with my siblings. We do it _every_ year at the s _ame_ campsite. It’s winter break and after Christmas day, we all go up into Torreya State Park for the week leading up to New Year’s. It just happened to coincide with the full moon this year. It’s a McClain family tradition. My parents like to get the house to themselves after all of us are home for like two weeks and my siblings like to bond as a group. There is six of us, come on. We need to let out our frustrations somehow.”

“I can’t be there, you know. I have to make an appearance at the Winter Solstice coven meetings in the city. You’ll be there without our protection,” Keith said, sounding really bothered.

“Keith, I don’t need protecting all the time. It’s just _camping._ Again, do it every year. And I’m not really asking for any kind of permission. I’m telling you that this is what’s happening,” Lance said, firmly.

Keith grimaced, chagrined. “I’m sorry, I don’t _mean_ to be this overprotective vampire boyfriend. I just don’t like being separated from you for so long. It strains the bond between us and sets me on edge.”

Lance sighed, moving closer to cup Keith’s cheek and nodded.

“I know. I don’t like being away from you for so long, either. I just know that I don’t want to upend my whole life to accommodate just the _possibility_ of being maimed by a rogue supernatural being everywhere I go,” he said, scoffing.

“Okay, fine. Just…keep in touch,” Keith grumbled.

“Aw, my little grumpy grandpa vampire. It’ll be fine. Nothing’s going to attack me!”

Keith huffed, before eyeing Lance’s neck for a beat longer than usual. Lance slowly smirked.

“I’ve got like three hours before I got work later. Want to grab a bite to eat?” Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Keith flashed his fangs, before swinging himself onto Lance’s lap on the couch and whipping off his shirt in a flash. Lance’s eyes rolled back into his head as fangs pierced through his chest and he was lost to ecstasy.

_Why does this keep on fucking happening to me? Am I jinxing it or something? Fuck my entire big ass fucking life, fuck_

Camping had started out just fine, thank you very much. Until the third night, with the full moon shining down. While he had been saying he wasn’t worried about anything, he’d struggled to stay asleep with the anxiety knowing that at least somewhere were some crazy supernatural shit going on.

Lance tossed and turned, until he heard a distant shuffle. He froze in fear, then rocketed up to sitting. He looked over the tent to see his two older brothers safe and sound asleep. He crept out of the tent and then grabbed the gas-powered lantern they had. He saw one of the others was gone and Rachel’s shoes had gone missing from where they had been sitting in front of the tent.

Rachel was out on her own. Maybe to use the bathroom or something…but Lance was too paranoid to leave it at that, so he followed the trail back the way they had come to the area they designated for the bathroom.

He strained his ears to hear anything more than the usual trees rustling and leaves crunching on the ground. He gulped, concerned at the creepy dark forest around him.

“Rachel?” he called out, quietly.

A squeak, which made him freeze in his tracks.

“ _Fuck_ , Jesus Christ! Lance? You scared the shit out of me!”

He breathed a sharp sigh of relief as his twin came stumbling out of the trees, tucking her shirt back into her pants. She squinted at him, while reaching into her pocket and pulling out a little bottle of hand sanitizer.

“What are you doing?” she asked, quietly.

“Sorry, I thought-never mind, I just got worried. You know me,” Lance said, chuckling nervously.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed. “Yeah, yeah.”

“You okay?” he asked, still on edge.

“I’ve been peeing on my own pretty much my entire life. Yeah, I’m fine. What’s wrong with you? Why are you being so skittish?” she asked, moving through the brush to get back to camp.

“Oh don’t worry, it’s noth-,”

And then he heard it. A really big rustling just to the right of the path up ahead, right where they were facing back to camp. His head swung over at the same time Rachel’s did.

“Wha-did you hear-?”

_“Sshh!”_

Lance shushed her, sharply. He raised the lantern to try and see past the six feet of dim light. He stared into the forest, heart pumping madly in his chest. Rachel slowly moved closer to him.

“If you’re all just trying to scare-,”

“Rachel, shut the _fuck up!”_

And then he saw them.

A pair of glowing green eyes peering out behind a bush.

Lance’s heart _stopped._

He grabbed Rachel’s arm just as the werewolf pounced out of the trees into the trail’s path, cutting them off getting back to camp.

The werewolf was a bit smaller than Shiro, with dark grey fur and spotted black brindle over its body. It had all four legs and absolutely no humanity reflected back in its glowing green eyes.

Rachel shrieked in horror movie fashion as soon as Lance’s flight or fight response kicked in. He spun around and pulled his twin with him as he ran straight into the trees.

_“Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!”_

He sprinted full out, long legs carrying him over the fallen branches and rocks. He kept a bruising hold on Rachel as she struggled to keep up with him.

The werewolf was fast. Fully transformed and pounding after them. From what he knew, they almost had the same super speed as vampires and he knew for sure it wasn’t chasing them like his life depended on it.

It was toying with them.

It _liked_ the chase.

“ _SHIT!”_ Lance screamed as he felt the terror really solidify into his heart.

Rachel kept letting out screams like it was really going to help anything. He glanced behind him as the wolf stared right back at him.

_You’ll be like a walking buffet down the street_

It was after Lance. It didn’t want Rachel.

He then unclamped his hand from his twin and shoved her into a bush. She yelped in surprise, tumbling over into a tree. Lance didn’t even look behind him to see the werewolf set his sights on only Lance as he sprinted off in a different direction.

 _“Get…back…to…camp!”_ Lance struggled to yell to Rachel behind him.

 _“Wha-Lance!”_ his sister shrieked in terror, as he ran harder to lead the werewolf away from her.

He breathed hard from the exertion and knew that he was way, way deep in the forest now. He had streams of tears and sweat down his face, unsure of what even to do other than to run. He couldn’t possibly fight off a fully transformed werewolf on the night of a fucking _full moon._

Fuck, he was such a fucking idiot to leave Keith. He was just so determined to prove that he could be capable on his own.

The werewolf howled in excitement at the thrill of the chase.

Lance was just prey to the wolf.

And he realized just then that he was definitely going to die.

He hadn’t even been able to tell Keith that he loved him.

And then the werewolf pounced.

Lance was hit in the back and slammed hard against the ground. He had only moments before claws dig straight into his shoulder blades and his coat and shirt were ripped away. The claws dug right into his skin and he screamed in pain at the tears.

The werewolf growled above him, nose inhaling strongly against Lance’s neck to smell whatever it was that supernaturals smelled when around him.

Then the wolf sank its teeth into the junction of Lance’s shoulder and neck.

_Sheer, utter agonizing pain_

And his vision blacked out as his own screams were the last thing he heard.

The call from Lance’s family was probably the worst thing Keith had ever experienced in his entire living, dead and undead life.

Being turned against his will had nothing compared to hearing the sobbing of Lance’s mother in the background as they explained to what they perceived to be Lance’s boyfriend that their son was dead.

He was silent in shock for a few minutes as Luis (Lance’s eldest brother) took the time to explain just what happened. But all he could hear was that Lance was dead.

Keith had been just outside Shiro’s apartment when he got the call and when he collapsed loudly to the ground and _screamed_ out sobs finally, the door flung open.

His brother of choice grabbed him around the middle, taking the phone away and handing it off to a stricken Adam to finish the call.

Keith couldn’t even hear whatever was being said, because he was so consumed by unmitigated grief and horror that he just cried hysterically into Shiro’s shoulder. Adam spoke into the phone quickly, cringing at how loud the crying must have been from both sides.

Shiro had to actually carry Keith back into the apartment, as he continued to sob hard into his brother’s chest.

“Sshh, I’m so sorry, oh fuck, I’m so, so sorry…” Shiro whispered, as Keith clung desperately to him.

Adam spoke just long enough to get teary-eyed himself so that he came back over and joined Shiro to hug Keith as he cried even more.

It might have been hours as they sun came back up and Adam closed the blinds with a flick of his wrist. He rubbed Keith over his arm and head, whispering calming spells and centering mantra.

He shuddered out sharp breaths as he dried the tears. His head pounded with the loss of blood and working of his circulatory system to keep his grief-stricken body going.

Shiro had held him against his chest the entire time, so he finally tapped to be let go.

_It’s my fault_

He should have stopped him.

Keith didn’t want to live forever anymore.

“Shiro…” he croaked out, quietly.

“Yes, Keith?” Shiro asked, gently wiping away Keith’s wet locks from his face.

“Could you do me a favor?”

Shiro nodded quickly. “Anything, brother. What do you need?”

Keith looked up with a dizzy head, tears slipping down again. His heart pounded its way too slow rhythm against his rib cage.

“Will you kill me?”

Lance blinked awake and the forest _assaulted_ him.

The sounds, sights, smells, even the taste in the air was way, way too much for his brain to process. All his senses seemed to have been turned up a thousand notches on a dial and shoved back into his body to experience.

He hissed in a breath, grabbing at his ears and squeezing his eyes shut to try and keep it out.

It took a while, maybe even hours, before he seemed well enough to blink back into awareness.

_What the fuck happened to me?_

Lance groaned as he struggled onto his hands at his side, nausea rolling like mountains in his stomach and he immediately retched violently into the bushes next to him. He coughed and spat, his vision swimming around him.

He breathed through the spitting and coughing, groaning again as he flopped onto his back.

“Am I fucking dead?” he asked himself, voice wheezing through the words.

It took a few more minutes as the events of the night slammed back into him. He gasped, rocketing up to a sitting position and looking down at his body.

Blood was smeared all over himself and he was as naked as the day he was born.

“What the fuck? Wha-huh?”

He didn’t feel the intense pain as he remembered, more achy and overstimulated. He grabbed at his shoulder where the werewolf bit him and felt only the raised scar on his skin.

“Fuck, am I really not dead? Shouldn’t I be dead?” he asked himself again, as he looked around.

He didn’t recognize the part of the forest he was in and he saw clawed gauge marks over the trees near him, the ground disturbed like there was a fight. He stumbled awkwardly to his feet, head swimming again as he did so.

“How am I not fucking dead?”

And then he connected the dots.

Werewolf.

Human.

Full moon.

_Bite._

“Oh no…oh fuck…fucking _fuck,”_ Lance wheezed out, heart racing from sheer horror.

Technically, he _was_ dead. He was turned.

Lance McClain was a fucking werewolf.

It took nearly two days for him to find a way back to civilization.

The state park was genuinely miles upon miles of wooded areas and while he should really be able to smell the people and be able to track it from there, he kept getting the scents lost in the cacophony of literally everything else.

It was a good thing that he found a way to use his hearing to find running water.

He washed himself of the dirt and grime and all the blood he was covered in. He drank greedily, parched from maybe days of being out of it. He wasn’t bothered at all by its frigid temperature. He assumed the wolf in him ran furnace hot. His stomach grumbled, too.

_Oh, fuck me…I might have to hunt a goddamn animal_

He knew just how much werewolves needed meat and protein to keep up with their carnivorous side. And he was running on fumes as it was.

Lance had no idea how long it’d been since the night of the full moon and he had no idea what his siblings must have thought.

He really hoped no one just assumed he was dead.

But what else was he going to tell them?

When a werewolf is turned, it’s a similar deal to vampires. By technicality, you were undead. Magic was what was keeping your body going, it just depended on the curse as to what sustained it. Vampires needed blood and had to stay out of sunlight, while werewolves were slaves to the moon and were forced to give into animal instincts.

And both creatures were immortal and never visibly aged past the age they were turned.

Lance was still struggling to come to terms with that.

A large part of him was terrified, unable to grasp the coming days in which he stayed twenty-one while everyone else around him aged. His friends, family, coworkers.

And then another part…a smaller, but more insistent part was relieved as all hell.

It meant that he’d be able to be with Keith forever.

No one would have to choose at all.

It was when he was distracted that he caught the scent.

It was human, he could tell. He started to find the subtle differences between scents around him. What was human and what was animal. Humans had more of a sweet smell to them, like sugar and fruits, while animals smelled earthy and herby. He followed the human scent, stumbling over felled trees and right back to a trail.

The scent wafted in the air ahead of him. He strained his ears and caught words mumbling.

He couldn’t make them out, but it sounded like usual hikers. He quickly stumbled after them in a dazed state, still recovering from everything.

The path narrowed down and then he found the scents get stronger.

“H-hello?” he yelled out, wanting to get their attention. “Please, I need help!”

The voices stopped. He heard more murmuring and he stumbled quicker.

And then the distant image of multiple people were standing stock still. He basically ran to flag them down as they turned.

Lance froze in humiliation.

Of course he’d run into a _family_ of hikers while he was buck ass naked.

He shot his hands down while the mother gasped in shock, hurrying to cover her two children’s eyes behind her. The father’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped.

“Okay, I can explain…”

Lance called his family with the mother’s cell phone as soon as they had service.

His mother and Rachel screamed bloody murder.

“Mama, I’m sorry…I don’t…”

“Keith is here, too,” his father said, choked up.

“Wha- _huh?!”_

“Oh _dios mio,_ he’s upstairs in your room, he hasn’t left since he got here. _Keith!”_ his mother screeched, along with a few more Spanish curses.

He must have been put on speaker, because he heard quick stomps down the stairs.

“Rosa, is everything-?”

 _“Keith?!”_ Lance said, croaking and tears burning at his eyes.

A sharp vampire breath of shock. “ _Lance?!”_

“ _Oh, mi alma-,”_

Keith screamed bloody fucking _murder._

His vampire boyfriend (or possibly former boyfriend) had gotten a plane ticket a day after his family called him to tell him Lance was dead.

And apparently that was a full week before.

Lance had been turned two weeks before he was found to be alive. His siblings spent four full days looking for him and found only blood stains over a lot of trees and ripped clothing. They’d definitely assumed the worst.

Especially since Rachel had heard his screams.

The family that had found him was gracious enough to drive him to the nearest police station, as he was dressed in one of the father’s cargo pants and nothing else. They all looked at him like he was crazy.

He couldn’t even blame them.

It was waiting about two hours in the police station as they got him food (burgers from the nearby diner that he ravished within minutes) and questioned him extensively. Like how he didn’t have open wounds seeing as how apparently he was attacked by a fucking _wolf_ which hadn’t been seen in Florida like…ever. At all.

Lance just shrugged.

“I don’t know, man. Maybe I was tripping out on something. Literally couldn’t tell you,” he had said. “You can drug test me.”

_Oh shit, what if it just like came back with a positive ‘werewolf’? Is that a thing?_

The police were just skeptical of everything and sent him to a hospital anyway while his parents drove the full six-hour drive to the state park. They said Keith and the rest of his siblings besides Rachel elected to stay behind.

Lance logically knew that was because Keith couldn’t go out in the sun, but the wolf inside him kept pacing like he was agitated at the idea of any more time away from Keith.

He was given a full check-up at the hospital, all the doctors and nurses were completely confounded by him. He was really nervous when they started getting out blood work and EKG’s and ordered CT scans and whatnot. He ended up invoking his right to refuse treatment and sat outside the emergency room.

Lance’s heart pounded in anticipation as he saw his parent’s car screech into the parking lot and then he was assaulted by waves of smells and sounds from his family. His parents scrambled to him, his mother grabbing at him and started sobbing in Spanish and English alike. Rachel was stone cold, pale as if she’d seen a ghost. His father just hugged him fiercely, unable to say any words.

While he could tell they were human in scent, there was a familiarity underneath. Like he knew his mother just by scent alone: some hint of garlic and then over washed with soft mariposa floral scents. It smelled like Cuba and home.

Rachel spent a few minutes just staring wide eyed at him, like she still didn’t believe he was real.

“Rachel…are you okay?” Lance asked, quietly.

His twin startled, then her legs fell out under her, as she sobbed into her hands. Lance was quick to drop next to her and wrap her up in a hug.

“I _heard_ you die…you were _screaming a_ nd that _giant fucking wolf,_ how are you alive? What happened? All we found was blood and-and strips of clothes! Was it all a dream? A fucking nightmare?” she babbled, scrabbling all over his face and chest.

Lance shushed her, quietly. “Hey, hey…it’s…kind of a lot to explain. I need to get home and talk to Keith. I think he can help.”

And they piled into the car and set off another six hours back.

Lance pulling up to his house in the middle of the night, belly full of fast food and arms full of his twin basically clinging onto him was a terrifying experience. He knew that Keith might never want to see him again after finding that he’d turned into a werewolf.

Rachel smelled like lavender, mariposa and saltwater. He focused instead on that.

When the car’s lights even got down the street, he could hear the commotion from his house with his new super hearing.

Keith was drowned out by the Spanish.

But when they got there and he opened his door, his vampire was waiting on the steps with giant, overflowing indigo eyes.

Lance finally descended into hysterics when he saw him.

Keith vampire sprinted right to him, burying his face into Lance’s chest. Lance squeezed his arms around him, reveling in his vampire’s smell. He didn’t even notice that he might have actually grown an inch or two since the last time they’d seen each other.

There was woodfire notes, some chestnut and clove and the underlying scent of musky dirt and blood.

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry, this is so messed up now,” Lance whispered, through his sobs.

Keith just whimpered into his chest, desperately clawing into the back of Lance’s jacket that his mother had brought.

“I smell it. I thought so when they told me what happened, but _fuck_ Lance…” Keith whispered into his chest.

“I have to tell them the truth. _Shit,_ Rachel fucking heard me scream. I have to tell them,” Lance whispered, urgently.

He heard the mutters and questions from his family from afar. The rest of his siblings were gathered in the doorway as they cried at the sight of him.

Keith sniffled and nodded. He backed up just enough to gaze up at Lance with bright, swirling eyes.

“I’ll help explain. It’s going to be okay, Lance. We’re going to get through this. _Fuck,_ I’m _so sorry_ this happened to you.”

Lance shook his head. “I’m not thinking about all that right now. My twin sister heard me fucking die. I’m only thinking about my family. I’ll…get to the rest later.”

And so they explained.

His family descended into yet more hysterical crying.

Lance stayed at his family’s home for another week, missing the first week of classes.

He honestly didn’t know if he was ever going back anyway.

The first time he looked in a mirror was a strange experience.

His eyes looked different. Sharper, somehow. Clearer. The blues fierce and intense, rather than soft and friendly. Freckled gold specks were new right around the pupil. His hair was fluffier, a deeper brown than before. He opened his mouth to see more sharpened canines, not long like Keith’s vampire fangs, but thicker and wider.

He took off his shirt and sucked in a gasp at how many new scars he had.

The largest was definitely the bite on the junction of his shoulder and neck. But there were more, claw marks crisscrossing over his back and down his chest. His stomach had yet another bite mark, on his side like the wolf tried to take a chunk out of him.

They all looked like they were years old already.

Bright wolfish green eyes flashed over his mind and he shivered.

He might not be able to sleep soundly for a while.

Keith stayed with him in Florida, but kept a distance for a few days, staring at him with sad eyes and a guilty grimace.

Lance had enough at some point and pulled him for a night walk through the neighborhood. He needed to know what was going to happen to them.

Keith stayed a foot away from him, hugging his chest and trembling a little when Lance kept glancing his way. Lance shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and resisted the urge to snap in anger.

They walked in silence until they got to the neighborhood park. Lance went right to sit in the swings, Keith following to sit next to him. They sat in more tense silence.

“So…are we going to break up then?” Lance asked, finally.

Keith’s head whipped around in shock, then he dropped it to look at his feet.

“I…I don’t expect you to stay with me. After this. I’d understand if you wanted to never look at me again. Seeing as how this is my fault,” Keith said, quietly.

Lance skidded to a stop in shock.

“Wha- _what?_ You think I _blame you?”_

Keith stopped too and turned to blink widely at him.

“Yes? I made you vulnerable by making you my consort? You’re saying you _don’t_ blame me?”

Lance groaned in frustration, flinging his arms up.

“Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I fucking don’t! I don’t blame anyone except the freakshow who thought it was a good idea to go wolf wild on a full moon and try to attack me and my sister!” Lance said, probably way too loud to be talking about werewolves.

“But it went after you because I made you my consort!” Keith said, quickly.

“We don’t know that it went after me for that reason and even if it did, I’m glad. If it didn’t go after me, then it would have killed Rachel. Or any of my siblings. I don’t regret anything at all. It was a freak thing. At least I had some kind of background to know basically what was happening,” he said, firmly.

Keith sighed, as he crumpled with his elbows on his knees and his head hanging forward.

“I’m just so, so sorry that…me being a part of your life has just royally fucked it up. I mean, even before this happened, you kept getting attacked. Now…now you’re a fucking _werewolf_ and you’re…and…”

He let out a shuddering breath, covering his eyes with a gloved hand and crying silently.

“I’m so, so sorry, Lance.”

Lance sighed too, getting up and kneeling down on the ground in front of Keith to gently move his hand away from his face. Wide, guilt-ridden indigo eyes were revealed and Lance smiled at their familiar swirling.

“Keith, I love you.”

The vampire blinked in stupor, as Lance reached up and wiped the tears away.

“The only thing I really regretted when I thought I was going to die was that I never told you that.”

Keith’s mouth opened and he then squeezed a few more tears out. He sniffled softly.

“When your family told me you had died, it felt worse than when I’d actually died. Forever…the idea of living forever only having been able to love you for six months…I couldn’t fathom it. I thought somehow fate was trying to punish me or something. That someone like me couldn’t be happy at all,” Keith whispered.

Lance was astounded to see Keith so heartbroken. He’d always kept such a guard up, everything hidden behind walls. A vampire’s strength hid the man’s weakness.

And Keith’s weakness seems to be Lance himself.

“Why did you come here?” Lance asked, softly. “Why did you come to see my family?”

“Shiro told me to,” Keith answered, shaking his head. “He said that talking to them could help me find closure. Seeing your…seeing your h _umanity_ so up close. Letting myself be vulnerable around humans. And…”

Lance waited for the addition. Keith cringed.

“So that they could keep an eye on me. So I didn’t ‘do something stupid’.”

“Like what?” Lance asked, confused.

“Doesn’t matter,” Keith said, shrugging.

And then Lance heard a strange hiccup in Keith’s slow heartbeat. He narrowed his eyes.

“You’re lying to me, aren’t you?”

“Wha-how did-oh _fuck-!”_

It took a few more minutes of needling before he caved.

Keith sighed quietly. “I didn’t want to live anymore, Lance. I asked Shiro to kill me.”

Lance’s hot wolf blood coursing through his veins ran cold in horror.

“You _fucking what?!”_

And then Keith froze in realization, bursting into quick movements to fish out his phone with a flurry of curses. Lance reeled back from flailing limbs.

“Dude, what-?”

“Shiro doesn’t know you’re alive.”

“ _Fucking what?!”_

When Lance and Keith finally landed back in Arus, in the dead of night obviously, all of Lance’s friends and Shiro and Adam were waiting in the terminal.

All of whom were also hysterically crying.

Except for Adam, who looked as composed as could be. He wiped just a few stray tears here and there, though.

Hunk was quite literally collapsed to the ground and sobbing as loud as possible. Lance nearly sprinted (as humanly as he could) to all of them as everyone enveloped him in a huge group hug.

“Jesus motherfucking Christ on a motherfucking toaster, what the actual fuck, Lance?” Matt asked, sucking in harsh breaths and crying still.

“Sorry, sorry guys…didn’t know that all of you heard I was dead and uh…didn’t hear I was alive for too long…” Lance said, chuckling wetly.

“I’m so, so glad you’re alive,” Hunk said, sobbing so much harder than everyone. “I’m making you tons of food, dude. Like mountains of it.”

“I agree with Hunk,” Allura said, softly. “I have only felt that kind of grief with my father and it almost destroyed me. Please don’t do that again.”

“God fucking damn it, Lance. Why do you insist on giving me a heart attack?” Shiro asked, gruffly.

“I concur with the giant man,” Pidge said, as they all separated and stood together in a large group. They looked up at Shiro with curious eyes, then back at Lance.

“Also, who the fuck is this giant man? Also, are you _taller?_ ”

Lance had to tell them. There was no way he was telling his own mother and _not_ Pidge fucking Holt.

They had gathered in Lance and Keith’s apartment and launched into the entire story.

All his friends started with jaws dropped to the ground and then when Lance stripped to show all his scars and Keith curled his lip to show his fangs, they lost their _minds._

 _“He?!”_ Pidge screamed, pointing to Keith and then back to Lance. “ _You?!”_

Hunk looked absolutely haunted by the news, while Allura jumped up to her feet and started pacing around the room, muttering to herself. Matt was pale as a ghost, chewing feverishly on a hangnail.

Shiro and Adam exchanged glances with Lance and Keith, who shrugged together.

“It’s not as bad as you think?” Lance tried to calm them down.

“I think I’m going to throw up,” Hunk mumbled, smacking a hand to his mouth and racing from the room to retch loudly in the toilet.

Lance cringed, covering his nose and mouth. His werewolf senses were still new and sensitive. He really didn’t want to smell Hunk vomit. Allura stomped over to Lance, grabbing his face and looking intensely over it. She opened his mouth and studied his new teeth, then stepped back with trembling arms.

“Jesus motherfucking Christ on a motherfucking toaster,” Allura breathed out.

The room was sent into chaos.

Lance and Keith were finally alone after all the hours it took for his friends to calm down. Shiro promised to return in the morning to explain as much as he could about the transformation into a werewolf.

Lance closed the door behind them all and sighed heavily with his entire body.

“Thank fates that’s over,” he said, sliding to the floor. “I didn’t know I had to do a hugely emotional ‘I’m alive!’ tour. I’m _exhausted._ ”

Keith nodded. “By the way, Hunk took Blue for now. I…didn’t think I could take care of her for you.”

“Oh…right, yeah…” Lance said, nervously. “Uh…do you know if…c-cats like _werewolves_ by any chance?”

“Hey, it should be fine. She might get a little skittish around you for a few months, but most werewolves can get along with animals with some work. A lot keep dogs and cats as pack animals,” Keith said, smiling softly.

“Whew, _noted_.”

With Lance saying something that he had so often said as a human consort, Keith truly relaxed and laughed gently. Lance grinned at his vampire finally getting more settled into the changes. He stood up and went straight for the fridge.

Lance’s wolfish appetite had only gotten more ravenous. He grabbed the package of sliced ham lunchmeat and went to town. He devoured the entire thing in seconds.

“I’m going to have to seriously up my budget for meat,” he muttered to himself, finishing it all off with downing a beer with two long gulps.

“You’ll get used to the cravings. And don’t worry about money right now, I’ve got tons of it saved up. I’ve lived and been able to work for over a hundred years. It adds up,” Keith said, gently.

Lance sighed with relief. “Usually I’d immediately turn you down, but I might have to take at least a semester off to get a handle on everything. I couldn’t even begin to think about going back to classes right now. Like…sitting in Astronomy while knowing the moon makes me howl every month? Yeah…I don’t know about that.”

Keith nodded. “Whatever you need, I’m here. And so is Shiro and Adam, if…if you needed any kind of different help than what I can do.”

Lance frowned, leaning forward on his elbows on the counter close to where Keith was sitting.

“So…about…about _us…_ ” he said, getting anxious. “What…what happens now?”

Keith’s slow heartrate sped up a little to show he was getting anxious too. Lance was still fairly new to hearing all the new sounds everywhere, but he was a little glad that he could finally get a real handle on what Keith was feeling.

“I…I don’t know. I don’t want to push you back into what we had before,” Keith said, awkwardly rubbing at his arms. “I…we can’t pretend it’s going to be the same. You’re…you can’t be a consort anymore and…and I know that me feeding from you was a big part of why you even wanted to be in a relationship to begin with-,”

“Woah, back the fuck up,” Lance cut in, thrown for a loop. “You think I liked you just because I liked getting bitten?”

Keith blinked his gorgeous eyes in confusion. “Uh…yes? Or at least it was really important-,”

“Jesus motherfucking Christ on a motherfucking toaster,” Lance cursed, dragging his hands down his face. “Wow, we are _really_ bad at communication. Of course, I _like_ being bitten, but fuck Keith it’s not why I _love_ you.”

“It’s not?” Keith asked, sounding almost vulnerable.

Lance sighed, going over to cup Keith’s cheeks in his hands. “No. I love you because you’re _Keith._ If I was just kinky for vampire bites I would have just run off with the first vampire I’d seen.”

Keith sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

“I love you too, Lance,” he whispered, sounding emotional. “So much. More than I’ve loved anyone my entire life.”

“You don’t mind me not being human anymore?” Lance asked, insecure himself. “You’re not going to leave for some other human so that you can keep getting blood?”

“No, f _uck_ no,” Keith said, quickly. With Lance’s super hearing, he knew that he was telling the truth. “I wanted you as my consort because I thought that was the only relationship a human and a vampire could feasibly have. I was…I was _terrified_ of when you were going to break it off and…”

He sighed, a few tears slipping out.

“And leave me behind.”

“But you said-,”

“I know what I said,” Keith cut him off, sniffling. “I know I said that I’d rather you have a long life…and-and that’s still true. I hate that this has become your life. But…is it horrible of me to say I’m also…relieved? That we don’t have to choose? That someday I don’t have to wipe your memories and see you happy, blissfully ignorant of what we had?”

Lance let out a wet laugh. “No. Is it horrible of me that I thought the exact same thing? Because Keith…think about this…”

He paused, grabbing Keith’s hand to place over his rapid heartbeat. While vampires had a slow heart, werewolves beat out at twice the pumps than humans.

“We can really be together forever.”

Keith let out a delirious laugh, unable to really grasp the concept.

“Forever is a really, really long time, you know.”

Lance grinned, swooping down to kiss the living (or undead) daylights out of his vampire boyfriend.

“Then we better get started, huh?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets introduced to Shiro's pack and Keith and Lance try to get used to their new reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo yo  
> Happy Halloween klance sluts!!  
> we have smut in this chapter!!!

“There’s a week before the full moon. I’m going to be brutally honest with you about your first transformation. It’s going to feel like you’re dying all over again, your bones will break apart and reform and your skin will feel like it’s on fire while it sprouts fur. And then all night long, you’ll be given into your base level wolf instincts. You’ll remember everything you did, which won’t always be a good thing.”

Lance stared at Shiro in horror, his hand trembling with sweat as Keith held it between the two of his.

“Fucking _okay,_ don’t bother sugar coating it, huh?” he wheezed out, heart pumping a fast rhythm against his rib cage.

Shiro sighed, looking almost pitying. “I’m not going to lie to you about it. That helps no one. Adam can make an elixir like he did with me so that it doesn’t feel quite as horrible. But it doesn’t do much.”

“What about where to go? Are you going to take him up with the pack?” Keith asked, curiously.

Lance frowned. “Pack?”

Shiro nodded. “Arus has a werewolf pack that meets every month to transform in the mountains about an hour outside the city. Any new werewolf is welcome and visitors can be added if they don’t have a safe place to transform. Territory used to be a huge deal for werewolf packs, but in the modern day that can’t keep going with urban cities housing supernaturals more and more. But it’ll still be a good idea for you to meet and talk with the Alpha.”

“Alpha? You use that whole ‘alpha leader’ thing, even though that’s not actual wolf science?” Lance asked, confused.

Adam cackled from where he was on the couch.

“Kid, you’re way too smart for your own good. Talking like that can get you killed.”

Lance’s stomach dropped out and he felt the warmth drain from his face.

“Oh. Uh, _n-noted?”_

Shiro rolled his eyes. “Yes, we’re aware that it’s not actually how wolves operate in the wild. And the Alpha in the pack really just means the human leader. In reality, he’s just the one that seems the most stoic and scariest. Honestly, it’s the human that chooses the leader. The wolf pack couldn’t care less who’s ‘leading’, we’re all adult wolves and we all think we should be ‘alpha’. Since most of us are all just adults that need a pack to survive, we end up operating more like wolf packs in captivity. Hence, the Greek structure of ‘alpha’ or ‘beta’. It keeps the…less educated loners more in line.”

“Ahh,” Lance said, nodding. “Okay, noted with footnotes.”

Keith snorted, shaking his head. “Kolivan’s a good guy. But he’ll be really interested to know about who the fuck turned you.”

“He will? Why?” Lance asked, curiously.

“Because that’s a huge deal. A forced turn is outlawed among the werewolf Pack Treaties in North America. You have to declare as yourself that you _want_ to be turned by the Alpha from the nearest pack. And you usually have to prove yourself. A lot of people don’t survive the transformation. A lone wolf is out there and whoever they are, they’re dangerous,” Shiro said, growling deep in his throat.

Lance felt the similar anger at the thought of whoever turned him against his will. He couldn’t help an answering growl in his own chest, his wolf restless and demanding revenge.

Keith turned with surprised eyes and then his pupils darkened. Lance coughed, embarrassed.

“S-so anyway, is that the same for vampires?” Lance asked, changing the subject.

“Yes and no,” Keith answered, shrugging. “It’s not outlawed, because in general vampires have a bit more control over themselves and can blend into human territories fairly easily. A lot of werewolves running around would get way too obvious. They’re kept under control more than vampires. But it’s really discouraged to turn a human against their will, unless you’re an Ancient. It’ll easily get a vampire banished from their coven and more than likely the fledgling is killed.”

“Ahh, interesting,” Lance said, nodding. “Noted.”

“We should go tonight. After the sun goes down,” Shiro said, thumbing on his phone. “I’ll tell Ulaz the general info.”

“Who’s going? Just you and me?” Lance asked, looking around.

“No, me and Keith will go too. We’ll be considered your mates. All wolves’ mates are welcome, even if not wolf,” Adam said, smirking to Keith.

“Even vampires?”

“Vampires and werewolves have had long peace treaties. It’s become less of ‘vampire versus werewolf’, rather more ‘supernaturals versus human’. It’s quite common to see mates of different supernatural types,” Shiro explained.

And so that was how after sunset, they all piled into Shiro’s truck and headed off into the mountains. Lance was nervous, fidgeting in his seat. His new wolf inside him felt like he was pacing around in a metal cage.

“You okay?” Keith whispered, concerned.

“Y-yeah…just a bit…I don’t know, restless I guess. Kind of nervous to meet this alpha guy.”

“It’ll be fine,” Keith said, entwining their fingers and snuggling closer to Lance’s side.

Lance looked over and inhaled the chestnuts and cloves woodfire smell that Keith had, the wolf in him almost _whimpering_ with heady desire for it. It felt like the beast clawed at the cage, wanting to taste, lick and bite at what he considered to be his mate.

Oh, yeah. A new wolf trait sprung up as the full moon neared.

Lance was quite incredibly _horny._

But nothing had happened between him and Keith since he’d been turned.

He wasn’t sure if either of them were ready for the new…dynamic added to their bedroom life.

Most of their sex had a very obviously dominant one being Keith. Whether top or bottom, he would be the one in charge. And Lance was always completely fine with that. He _liked_ that. He in fact, quite _loved_ it.

However, Lance’s change internally had brought out something new to his urges. His new fantasies involved bending Keith over and fucking him senseless as he slammed his cock so far deep that somehow even as a dead male vampire he’d get bred like a fucking bitch-

“We’re getting close,” Shiro announced, a sharp gleaming eye in the rearview mirror at him.

_Shit, he can probably smell I’m basically drooling for his little brother_

“Awesome!” Lance said, faking a grin. “Cool, neat, neat. Toootally cool.”

The dirt road they found themselves on was illuminated only by a waning moon, showing just how close the full moon was getting. Lance snapped himself out of his horny headspace by imagining just how horribly painful his first transformation was going to be.

The structure that was supposedly the meeting place for the Arus werewolf pack was concrete and looked a bit industrial, with a large dome on top. Lance blinked at it.

“Is that the old observatory?” he asked, gob-smacked. “The one that shut down because the city’s smog got too bad?”

“Yep!” Adam said, laughing. “Damn kid, you’re a quick one.”

“Kolivan bought it out from the company that used it and it’s been the meeting place for the pack ever since,” Shiro said, pulling up and parking next to a few cars.

“The witch coven in the city comes here sometimes too. The pack uses us to keep the mountain safe while they run wild on the full moon. Charms and barriers to dissuade any wolf from coming down the mountain and any human from going up. Like a giant stadium just for werewolf fun,” Adam said, grinning.

“Awesomely noted,” Lance breathes out, laughing. “That’s actually cool as all shit.”

Keith laughed, too. They all got out and headed to the front door, as Lance could hear some chatter or wolf growls at the new smell coming in. Shiro went in first, Adam and Keith keeping close ranks next to Lance.

“Why the bodyguards?” Lance asked, confused.

“Well, they say all new visitors are welcome, but it still ends up where a bunch of wolves are suspicious and territorial. You can’t fight nature even when you really want to,” Adam whispered, protectively.

The inside was massive, gutted from any technology and only left with a giant domed ceiling and tons of sleeping bags and people/wolves hanging around. Most of which had next to no clothing on whatsoever. Lance counted maybe up to thirty or so wolves. They all fell silent as they watched the new group walk in.

At the back of the building was a long table with a couple people sitting at it in broken chairs or ripped armchairs. At the center was what Lance assumed was the pack Alpha.

Kolivan was _ripped_ to the high heavens, only wearing a pair of dark wash jeans. He had scars all over his chest and arms, a massive one stretching over his entire face from forehead to chin over his right eye. His hair was worn long and in a braid down his front.

“Alpha,” Shiro said, taking a knee.

Immediately the rest of them did as well in a line behind him.

Kolivan stood and walked around the table to investigate.

“I see you’ve brought the pup. And his vampire mate. Welcome, Lance McClain. I’m interested to hear your story.”

His voice boomed over the space, as wolves moved closer to sniff and look at them. Lance shivered as a wolf snout touched the back of his head. Keith let out a low warning growl for that. Shiro looked behind him to indicate he should stand to tell it. He did, rising to his shaking legs.

“Wait, Lance?”

He jumped at the new voice, the swung around.

“ _Shay?!”_

His sweet, lovely coworker had been a wolf until she turned back (stark fucking _naked)_ and gawped at him. He looked between Kolivan and Shay a few times, nervously.

“Hey, great to see you!” Lance said, laughing anxiously.

Shay just blinked in stupor. “What on good moon’s earth?”

“You may ask him your questions later, little sister. Let him tell his story,” a man close to Kolivan’s side addressed her, disappointedly.

Lance nodded, waving a hand at her. He turned back to Kolivan.

“Um…well, here’s the thing…”

And he told the story. He started with becoming Keith’s consort and then a very short explanation of their relationship. Then he went on to describe the attack. He described the area of the park, the coloring of the werewolf’s coat and eyes, where he’d been left and how he’d been feeling since being turned.

Kolivan stared at him with an intense look in his eyes that made Lance nearly tremble in fear. This guy could just flick him and he’d probably kill him.

“I see,” the Alpha said, nodding. “I’m very sorry that happened to you. It’s a horrible violation to be turned against your will. You’re very lucky that your bond with Keith saved you.”

“It what?” Keith asked, head shooting up.

A few older wolves growled in warning for addressing the alpha without being spoken to first. Lance and Shiro instinctively growled back, protectively.

Kolivan wasn’t bothered, however.

“His bond with you may have spurred the wolf on, but it definitely was what kept Lance alive. It’s definite that he would have been slaughtered without his blood being connected to yours. It made his body recognize the magic and latch on to the transformation. One could say that without you, Lance was sure to have been killed,” he said, gruffly.

Lance gaped as Keith looked up at him, similarly shocked. His wolf nearly howled with excitement inside. Keith saved his life, yet again.

“Now, Lance…” Kolivan turned back to him. “May I see your scars?”

Lance paused, confused. “Huh? W-why? Uh, if you don’t mind me asking…”

“It may help determine the age and the size of the wolf. That can help narrow down whoever did this to you,” he said, bluntly.

“Oh, okay…” he stripped off his outer layers on top.

Kolivan frowned as a bunch of pack members grumbled or growled about the size and number of scratches and bites. Keith’s already pale face drained to stark snow white. Shiro even looked uncomfortable.

“W-what?” Lance asked, nervous.

A blonde girl with only a wrap around her breasts and a pair of daisy duke shorts approached him and growled at his bite mark.

“This is barbaric. Whoever this is tried to rip you apart. Even on a full moon, most wolves are never this vicious,” she said, anger gleaming in her eyes.

“Romelle, calm yourself,” Kolivan said, although even he seemed quite bothered himself.

He reached out a hand so that Lance could take it and he was presented to the older members to look at. One reached to look down his pants, which he yelped in surprise at. During this, his group all stood up and watched with critical eyes.

“I’d say they’re a male. Possibly two hundred years old. Maybe younger. Medium to small in size. But, our sister is right. Whoever did this is quite brutal. It’s a true test to your strength that you survived,” another man, just as big but a little more lithe than Kolivan said.

“T-thanks?” Lance said, awkwardly. “But uh…if you find him…what will you do?”

The pack stepped back from him and he ventured back to Keith’s side. They entwined fingers between them and Keith squeezed in comfort.

“It’ll be your decision. The one who is turned is the one who can demand retribution. Most demand a life’s sacrifice. By technical terms, this wolf murdered you. It is justice to see the same done,” Kolivan said, crossing his massive tree trunk arms over his chest.

Lance’s wolf inside his chest growled in approval. He wanted revenge. He wanted to kill the wolf that did this to him.

But the man in his head fought back the urge.

“Oh…uh, I don’t know about that…is there possibly another option?” he asked, timidly.

A few of the younger members melted into fond smiles. Some chuckles and laughter went up.

“Aw, he really is like a pup. So sweet,” one girl said, cooing.

Lance frowned. “I just don’t want to kill anyone. Plus…”

_He was a fucking terrifying werewolf_

“If you’re worried about your power being weaker than his, that’s only up to you to decide. The strength of your soul is reflected in your wolf,” the man next to Kolivan said.

Shiro smirked. “Oh his soul is pretty strong, alright. I’ve learned not to underestimate Lance McClain.” He turned to give him a wink. “I think your wolf will be even more powerful than mine.”

Lance sputtered into laughter. “Okay, Shiro. Yeah alright. Your wolf is fucking _massive._ Do you see my arms and legs? I’m like a stick bug.”

A loud ruckus of wolfish laughter rang up and even Kolivan sparked a mouth twitch. Lance puffed up in pride that he got a full room of _werewolves_ to laugh and lower their guards. Keith even chuckled next to him.

Kolivan spent a few seconds to study him, then he nodded.

“Come join our pack. I think you’d be a great addition. And you’ll need supervision for your first transformation.”

And then immediately all the wolves around them _pounced._

“Oh look, he is just so _cute.”_

“Mm and those _eyes…”_

“The scars are unfortunate, but also so incredibly sexy.”

“Even his little vampire mate is cute, look at him!”

“Aw, I just want to pick him up and take him home with me.”

Shiro wolf-whistled to quiet the group. “Alright, alright! Let the pup breathe, Jesus. He’s nervous enough as it is.”

Shay stepped forward (this time mercifully clothed) and linked their arms.

“Come on, we’ve got loads to talk about.”

So Shay was obviously a werewolf. And so was her brother.

“So…”

“He asked me to do it and I said yes!” she said, easily.

Lance blinked. “That’s it? Rax was just like ‘yo, I wanna be a werewolf’ and you’re like ‘cool’ and just…became werewolves?”

Shay nodded. “Pretty much.”

Lance and Keith exchanged baffled looks. Keith shrugged.

“Well…uh, okay then. By the way, how old are you?”

“I was turned at twenty-four, but I was born in 1509.”

“ _Fucking what?!”_

The days that followed included instances where Lance had to go for spontaneous runs to let off steam, heading to the gym and using their boxing rings and ravaging tons of meats.

Keith kept giving him the side eye whenever something obviously wolfish comes up, to which Lance would laugh nervously and shrug.

His wolf kept getting louder and louder in his chest.

Shiro made sure to check up every day and give him pointers on what to expect from the pack.

“You’re just a pup by werewolf standards, but that doesn’t mean people will treat you like a child. A lot of them might start play-fighting or asserting dominance. They’re trying to see where you fall in the pack order,” Shiro said, seriously.

Lance shrugged. “Okay. I don’t really care about pack order though. I’m definitely no alpha.”

“Be that as it may…” Shiro said, looking hesitant.

“What?”

His eyes gleamed a flash of gold.

“Don’t let them walk all over you. I’m not joking when I say that I believe your wolf is more powerful than you might think.”

The day of the full moon, Lance was summoned to the observatory for preparations.

Kolivan invited Keith along as well, since being a vampire and a mate, he would likely be able to take care of himself if things got too dangerous. Shiro was made sure to keep a close eye on both of them, too.

Apparently the first transformation with a pack includes some kick ass rituals like getting naked and slathered with war paints.

“To bless the wolf inside you,” Ulaz (Kolivan’s mate) explained as he swiped swirls up and over Lance’s shoulders. “It’s traditional more than anything.”

“It’s pretty fucking hot is what it is,” Keith said, smirking.

Lance grinned at him, feeling the wolf as close to the surface as it’s ever been.

“Going to join the naked party, fangs?” Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“I think I’ll pass for now. Maybe later,” Keith said, eyes sparking with heat.

Lance’s cock (literally out and in the fucking open) twitched involuntarily. He only felt embarrassed for a second before the rest of the pack chuckled at their flirting. Romelle bounced forward, in only a slip-on dress and she grinned at Lance.

“I’m so excited to see what your eyes look like as a wolf. They’re going to look so _fierce.”_

“You think?” Lance said, as Ulaz finished.

The man backed away and nodded. “You’re all ready for the transformation.”

“How long until moonrise?” Kolivan asked, as he unbuttoned his own pants and stripped down.

The rest of the pack not already in human form or naked transformed back and then stripped down, too. Shiro gave Keith an awkward look before following suit. Lance stood up and just stared at the powerful group of very nude werewolves.

What should have been weird and…awkward didn’t actually feel that way.

Lance felt comfortable and safe. His wolf chuffed in his chest, like he was saying:

_‘This is just natural’_

And it felt that way. Like he was just welcomed back home.

“We’ve got less than an hour. Come on, little pup. Time to see what you’re made of,” Ulaz said, smirking at him.

Lance anxiously nodded, following the group outside. Shiro stopped him just before they walked out the doors. He handed him a vial of deep dark green liquid.

“Here’s the elixir. It’ll help with the pain.”

Lance gratefully took it and downed it in two gulps. It tasted like tar and was gritty against the back of his throat. He coughed and shivered.

Keith chuckled. He’d actually stripped down, too now that Lance had noticed.

And _fuck_ did he notice.

Shiro saw a spark happen between them and patted Lance on the head before heading out.

Keith stepped up to him, reaching up and curling slightly clawed fingers into his hair.

“You ready for this?” he asked, softly.

“Fuck no, I’m absolutely fucking terrified,” Lance choked out, as his hands shook at his sides.

Keith nodded. “So am I. But that’s okay. We’ll get through it together.”

Lance took a deep breath and nodded. They shared a deep long kiss, the longest they’d had since Lance was turned.

The wolf inside him grumbled in approval, encouraging more. Lance was only so far from the full moon that he was helpless to resist. He slipped in a tongue to Keith’s mouth and walked them over so that Keith’s back hit the wall.

Keith’s fangs dropped and Lance groaned, memories of being human and how incredible it was to be bitten floating back to the surface. His hands gripped into Keith’s hair and he pulled.

Keith gasped at the action, Lance taking the opportunity to meld them together. His hot wolf blood roared in his ears and his chest growled more.

_This is right. This is good._

And then a sharp pain hit Lance’s abdomen and he grunted, grabbing the area and stepping away. Keith panted hard, then shook his head from the lust.

“Oh shit, you’re transforming…” Keith said, grabbing his arm. “We need to get you outside.”

He pulled Lance out as the pack gathered in the tree line.

Kolivan stepped forward and helped Keith carry Lance to the center of the clearing.

“All pups will transform first. Keith, I’m sorry but you must stay back. It’s hard to say how a new pup will react to a vampire’s smell.”

Keith nodded, albeit reluctantly. He gave Lance one last peck on the lips before heading over and standing with Shiro.

Lance was left alone as the moon rose in the night sky and the transformation began.

It was complete and utter agony.

His bones physically broke in his chest, he could feel his ribs cracking and his back curved. His hands grappled with the dirt and he tried to contain his grunts and whimpers. It was when he felt his skin prickle then _burn_ like he was shoved right into hot magma that his head snapped back and he _screamed._

The pack all reacted, stepping forward with concerned eyes. Keith had to be physically held back by Shiro and a hand over his mouth to keep from calling out. Kolivan stopped them with a hand.

“The pup needs to go through this alone.”

Lance panted hard as his vision started to swim and morph around him, his skin crawling with the new fur sprouting. His bones broke _yet again,_ this time it felt like his body was being pulled apart at the seams. He cried out even more, his pained screams echoing around the enclosed observatory behind him.

Then he saw the change.

His hands in front of him rolled and morphed into paws, as hair grew over his skin. His panting and screaming deepened, like going through a voice modulator. The wolf inside him was no longer inside him.

His face broke apart and then morphed even more, elongating into a snout. It was the most painful part, but this time instead of a scream, he _howled._

And then he was standing upright on four legs.

He was a wolf.

Lance’s wolf was _incredible._

The rest of the pack all gaped at the new pack pup as he was almost the size of a fucking horse.

“Jesus motherfucking Christ on a motherfucking _toaster,”_ Shiro breathed out in awe.

Keith stepped out of Shiro’s grasp and then the rest of the pack let out series of grunts of pain themselves. He paid them no mind, as they’d all transformed just fine for probably decades.

But Lance’s wolf swung his head over to stare at him and he froze in his tracks.

The werewolf was deep dark tan, with yellowish brown brindle spotted over his coat. His head had lightened fur with more grey interspersed. His legs were a bit thinner than some wolves, but his hide was thick and muscled.

But of course, like everyone thought, the most striking part of him was his glowing ice blue eyes.

Their intensity burned right through Keith’s soul, studying his every move.

Then the wolf _pounced._

Keith was hit in the chest and he fell back.

The pack all reacted again, but Shiro was immediately in the middle. They all had transformed by then, so it was Shiro’s wolf that hit Lance’s in the side. They rolled off Keith as the vampire scuttled to crab walk away.

Lance growled and chomped at the air as Shiro pinned him down. Keith’s heart pumped wildly as he saw Lance nearly _was_ as big as Shiro.

Shiro bared his teeth hard, growling deep in his throat. Lance hit him square with his front legs, scratching at his snout. Shiro yelped and fell back, then Lance shook his giant head, confused. He sniffed the air a few times, then sniffed at Shiro.

There must have been recognition, because Lance whimpered, licking at Shiro’s snout in apology. Shiro huffed, nuzzling back.

Keith sighed with relief, staggering back to his feet.

Lance looked up again, icy blue eyes blinking curiously at him. He sniffed the air some more and scrambled to his feet and trotted over. He took a few sniffs over Keith’s naked body.

“Hey there, Lance. Are you in there?” Keith asked, quietly.

The wolf looked at him in his eyes for a full minute, then licked his cheek. Keith smiled, carefully reaching up and setting a gentle hand in his fur.

Lance sat down on his hind legs and his tail thumped the ground as he wagged it. Keith grinned even wider, using his fingers to scratch at Lance’s ears. The wolf leaned into it, mouth opening and a tongue lolling out.

“You’re the size of a fucking truck like this and yet you’re still just like a puppy,” Keith commented, as Shiro’s wolf trotted over too.

Shiro shoved his head against Lance’s other side, huffing. Lance perked up, turning around. Keith looked over to see the rest of the pack standing and waiting for their pup to join them for their first run together.

Lance yipped, standing up and bouncing over.

Keith watched as the wolves all greeted him, a few more aggressive ones swiping some paws and play-fighting. Lance easily countered them all, obviously _strong_ as a werewolf.

Kolivan’s wolf was basically Lance’s full size and he set his giant head against the pup’s. Lance grumbled, submissive even in his massive size.

He was fully a part of the pack.

Lance took one last yip back to Keith, before the pack raced off into the snowy mountains.

“That was _so fucking cool!”_ Lance said, as they drove back the next morning.

Keith smiled at him. “Yeah?”

“Totally! It was like…like I was there but not. I don’t know how to explain it. I thought when we ‘lose our humanity’ it was more like _wolfish._ Like we’re just animals…but it’s really not, huh?” Lance explained, laughing eagerly.

Shiro huffed a tired chuckle from the front passenger seat. “How on our good moon’s earth do you still have so much energy after a full moon like that?”

“He never rests. Not even when he’s sleeping. He always kicks and turns and mumbles like he’s still running a race,” Keith said, smirking.

“How unbearably rude. The both of you,” Lance said, huffing. “Excuse me for being _jazzed_ about being a _giant ass wolf!”_

“I told you that your wolf would be more powerful than you thought. You’re probably close to in league with me or Ulaz. It’s astounding,” Shiro said, sounding just a bit proud.

Lance (both man and wolf) preened at the praise. Keith nodded, grinning with fangs on display.

“It’s amazing,” Keith agreed, wistfully.

“Aw, well…I don’t know,” Lance said, laughing awkwardly. “Still felt like I was just a pack pup. I might be big, but I still don’t exactly know how to use it very well.”

“You’ll learn in time,” Adam said, confidently.

Lance nodded. He wanted to learn how to control himself better as a wolf. He still felt like he lost a bit of higher understanding. His wolf was young, just like him. He didn’t have the same predatory instincts as the older pack members.

“But now…why don’t we have one of those promised pig roasts, hm?” Shiro asked, flashing a wolfish grin.

Lance whooped, sounding just a bit more like a howl than before.

Keith was starting to get tired more often. His skin was paler and he kept shaking his head as if he was clearing it of dizziness.

Lance heard a slowing of his heartbeat about a week after the full moon.

“You need to feed. I’ll call Shiro and get you into the hospital tomorrow,” Lance said, finally getting over the silent death that Keith had been enduring.

Keith was laying back against his chest on the couch, but tensed at the confrontation.

“I…it’s fine. I don’t need it,” Keith said, gruffly.

“Come on, you’re getting that gravelly ‘haven’t eaten in like a month’ voice. When _was_ the last time you ate?” Lance asked, suspiciously.

Keith hesitated. “Like…not too long ago.”

“Lying doesn’t work on me anymore, you know,” Lance said, even more suspicious. “Keith, you need to keep on eating.”

The vampire sat up away from him and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What are you, my mom?” he asked, petulantly.

“Uh no, but I do know a very protective wolfy older brother and he would love to wrap you up in a cocoon and then force feed you a bag of blood,” Lance said, firmly back. “Why are you being a baby about this? Just eat, damn it.”

“Just because you’re the big bad wolf now doesn’t mean you get to treat me like I’m somehow a child!” Keith fired back, flashing his fangs angrily.

Lance reeled back, his wolf inside growling at the subtle threat. He’d never bared at Lance with fangs before unless it was playful or during sex.

“What…the fuck?” Lance asked, genuinely hurt.

The vampire blinked a few times, then immediately retracted the fangs. He clapped a hand over his mouth and stood up.

“I’m going to sleep.”

And then went into his room. The one he hadn’t even really used in months other than to get clothes out of sometimes. Lance sat with a whining, pitiful wolf in his chest. If he had been wolfed out, his ears would be drawn back and his head would bow.

Lance sighed, laying back down and mindlessly watching the YouTube video that they had pulled up. He kept glancing to Keith’s door and back.

It’d been a month and a week since Lance had been turned. Keith had fed on him two weeks before that, right before he took a plane to Florida for Christmas.

If Keith hadn’t gotten any blood for that entire time…that meant they were coming up on nearly _two months_ since Keith had eaten.

_Jesus fuck, how was he still walking around?_

Lance stood up quickly and checking the time to being in the afternoon. He headed out the door, nearly sprinting down the stairs, while calling up Shiro’s phone number. He answered on just the second ring.

“Shiro, has Keith had any blood since I left for Christmas?” he asked, without any preamble.

“Hm? Well, he hasn’t asked for me to get him anything bagged…at all, actually…” Shiro said, slowing down with realization. “Has he not fed from you?”

Lance stuttered to a hasty stop, slamming hard into the wall. It cracked in the plaster the whole length of his torso and Lance hissed in a surprised breath, poking at it.

“Jesus-uh, wait uh…wha-what do you mean? I thought he couldn’t feed from me anymore since I’ve been turned. I’m not human anymore,” Lance said, frowning.

“Werewolf blood doesn’t exactly nourish the same way, it’s true. He’ll need bagged human blood every once in a while, but with werewolf too…he could actually get stronger. Supernaturals feed off each other pretty often, actually. So as to keep the hunger at bay longer and keep a low profile,” Shiro explained. “Has he really not talked to you about keeping up the feeding?”

Lance cursed under his breath. “ _No._ No, he in fact hasn’t.”

Shiro sighed. “You should talk to Keith some more. I’ll bring by a few bags of blood just in case.”

Lance gritted his teeth in frustration as his wolf inside him paced in agitation. His mate has been dishonest with him and a human problem creating friction with them makes the wolf irritated. He walked back up the stairs and burst into the apartment.

He basically stomped over to bang on Keith’s door.

“Get out here, fangs. We need to talk.”

Lance didn’t even stay to watch if he opened the door, because he headed into the kitchen and waited with his back against the counter and his arms crossed. He heard the door open with a muttered curse and Keith was then at the opening of the kitchen with grumpy vampire eyes.

“What the fuck, Lance?”

He didn’t bother to respond other than hiking up his sleeve to reveal his wrist and brought it up to his mouth to use his new wolfish canines to pierce easily through the skin. The action didn’t have the same pleasured effect like when he had been bitten by Keith as a human, but his werewolf sturdiness meant it didn’t hurt more than just a prick.

Keith jumped in shock, as he held out the bleeding wrist.

“Drink.”

The vampire’s eyes widened as his mouth opened involuntarily. He sucked in hard breaths as he stared at the blood dripping down onto the counter.

“Wha-but y-you’re not-,”

“A human, I’m aware,” Lance finished, firmly. “But a little birdie told me that actually doesn’t matter too much. That supers drink from each other all the time. That werewolf blood can even make you _stronger._ Imagine my surprise.”

Keith gulped hard and then cringed.

“L-lance…I just…didn’t want to try and force-,”

“Shut the fuck up, Keith. _Drink._ ”

The vampire’s fangs dropped and he snarled. His eyes flashed with unresolved tension and then he sped to latch right on the bite and he sank his fangs in to deepen the bite. He sucked at the punctures hard, the blood flowing straight from the veins.

The pleasure was back and it was _intense._

What felt like something passionate and intoxicating as a human, as a werewolf with heightened senses and nerve-endings…

It was damn near _euphoric._

The pleasure lit up his insides, as his wolf howled deep in his soul. His rapid heartbeat was a staccato in his chest, while he heard Keith’s organs accept the blood and relight his system from the inside. His skin caught fire, but rather than the agony from when he transformed, it was like his surging werewolf blood was burning to get to Keith.

Lance groaned, other arm grabbing at Keith’s hip and squeezing around the flesh of his ass. Keith drank heartily from his wrist and stepped closer into Lance’s embrace. The vampire rocked his pelvis instinctually against Lance’s leg and the werewolf moaned.

“Oh _fuck,”_ Lance growled.

He felt the instinct and so he followed it.

Lance backed Keith up to hit against the wall and bent down to nip and bite gently on Keith’s neck. Keith unlatched from his wrist as he gasped, his straining cock in his jeans twitching against Lance’s thigh.

“ _Shit,_ Lance!” he wheezed out, surprised.

“You full yet?” Lance asked, smirking as he brushed his own predatory fangs against Keith’s shoulder.

Keith let out a noise that was really nothing more than a ‘nnngghh’ and Lance felt his wolf rattle the cages. He wanted more. He wanted to _own_ his mate.

“Drink your full, sweetheart. I’m going to take care of you,” he said, pushing his still oozing wrist to Keith’s lips.

As Keith latched on yet again, Lance swept his other hand down between them to pop open Keith’s jeans and slide down the zipper. Keith moaned around his wrist, closing his eyes and savoring the blood.

Lance stepped his legs back only enough so that he could hike down Keith’s pants and boxers in one fell swoop, freeing his leaking cock from its confines. Keith tore himself away from Lance’s wrist as his head fell back against the wall.

Lance licked his own wrist, tasting his coppery blood and closing the wound. He then grabbed Keith’s chin to direct it up to him as he closed the gap between them with a heated kiss.

They slathered tongues and lips messily, fangs pricking at lips and skin. More blood was transferred, both vampire and werewolf alike. Lance tasted the sludgy coppery blood that Keith kept in his body, his wolf growling harder at the idea of _more._

His hand found Keith’s pulsing cock between them and he spread the pre over the tip with a thumb. Keith whined a little in his throat, growing messier in their kiss. Lance separated, bringing up the hand to wipe all the substances over it and then back down to pump at Keith’s cock yet again.

Keith let out a sharp breath and his head fell back to the wall again. Lance grew a steady rhythm of jerking him off and even with his jeans still around his knees, he tried to widen his stance so that Lance had a better leverage.

“Oh, _Satan fuck me,”_ Keith cursed, voice cracking a little.

“Mm, I don’t think he’s here, sweetheart. Might have to try again,” Lance said, cheekily.

Keith huffed an irritated noise. “You _dogs_ always…nng, _shit…_ always think you’re s-so f _unny.”_

Lance let out a sharp ‘ha!’. “Coming out with the dog jokes, huh? I knew I would someday get you to finally reach my level, fangs.”

He sped up his rhythm in response, as Keith started to unravel right before his eyes.

Lance’s keen sense of smell was really starting to kick in, because he’d been previously confused with all the new swirling scents. But in that moment, there was only one stark scent that dominated everything else.

The salty, sweaty scent of their shared arousal.

“ _Shit,_ ah, oh _fuck, Lance I’m coming-,”_

And Lance smelled it before it happened, the seizing of Keith’s thighs and the tightening of his balls. The heady scent of sex and arousal spiked and then Keith spurted his load all over their shirts and even so far as to catch on Lance’s neck.

He pumped Keith through it, so that every last drop was milked.

Keith breathed heavily in the afterglow of his orgasm and Lance’s wolf grunted in approval for pleasuring his mate so thoroughly.

Keith flicked his eyes up to him and cleared his throat.

“Your turn?”

Lance felt as his grin was much more wolfish than ever before.

Keith was finally able to comfortably talk to him about what supernaturals could really mean for each other.

“By vampire’s standards, you’re still not a consort. Only humans can be considered a consort. But since you consider me your mate, that translates similarly. In which case, the coven would reach out to you if anything were to happen to me and same with the pack,” Keith explained, as they basked in their glorious afterglow in bed.

Lance hummed. “Noted. So like…basically we’re kind of…married? By supers standards?”

Keith jerked at the word, but his slow heartrate skipped a beat as if in excitement. Lance grinned and he looked over to where Keith was hiding his face behind a hand.

“I… _guess_ so?” Keith said, awkwardly.

Lance chuckled, leaning over and kissing a few stray bite marks that were already healing. Lance has since learned that the wolf liked to bite, too.

“My immortal vampire husband, huh? That doesn’t sound so bad at all,” Lance said, fiendishly.

“You’re way too blasé about living forever. We’ve been living together not even a year yet. I’ve already lived over a hundred. What if we get tired of each other?” Keith asked, moving over onto his side.

“What if the world changes so much that it forces us apart? Vampires and werewolves go to war or the rest of the world descends into chaos? Nuclear strikes or natural disasters? Apocalypse?”

Lance balked. “Dude, what? I thought immortals only thought about the day-to-day? I’m just thinking about the fact I want steak for dinner. Not about the fucking world ending.”

Keith sighed, falling back again. “It’s just…since I’ve been the one always immortal and being left behind…I can’t even imagine an eternity with someone always there. And you’re going to change. I’m going to change. Just because we look the same forever doesn’t mean we don’t change in our heads. What if we don’t like who we become?”

“Keith, _mi alma,”_ Lance said, cutting off the anxious spiral. “Whatever happens in the future, we’ll deal with it. And humans deal with all that, too. It might not seem like a long time to an immortal, but some humans stay married their entire lives. Like…fifty or sixty years! For a human that’s a big deal. And they change through their whole lives. And they get through it. So…why can’t we?”

“Because it’s kind of insane? We literally live for _eternity?”_ Keith supplied, eyes bugging.

Lance snorted. “Yeah, I’ve been made aware of that fact. And I’m hella excited for it. An eternity where we can always do what we just did? Yeah, sign me the fuck up.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Lance, this is serious.”

“I am serious,” Lance said, dropping the wolfish grin. “I’m new at the ‘immortality’ thing and maybe in a few centuries or even millennia I’ll feel a bit different, but right now I’m so in it for the long haul.”

“You are?” Keith asked, sounding a bit more vulnerable than usual.

“Completely. How about you?” Lance asked, running his fingers through the spots of drying blood over Keith’s torso. “Don’t mind spending forever with a dog like me?”

Keith snorted softly. “We can talk about a collar and a leash.”

Lance’s already spent cock twitched at the idea of a collar just for him. Keith felt it against his hip and he sputtered into laughter.

“You’re kidding me?”

“Don’t kinkshame me, grandpa!”

“Fang slut.”

“I can bite you too, you know.”

Lance was finally settling into his new werewolf life and so Keith decided he should present his new mate to his coven.

“You don’t talk about the coven a lot. Do you like it?” Lance asked as they headed down to Keith’s motorcycle after sunset.

“Eh, it’s okay. I’ve always been more of a loner myself, but Shiro said that the pack keeps him stable and so I should have something like that. The Master is kind of a dick, though. He was like some high-ranking military leader from some Eastern European country when he was alive, so he still operates the coven like a military base. He might give you a bit of trouble. Don’t let it get to you. He’s an asshole to everyone,” Keith said, swinging onto the bike.

“Oh great. Noted,” Lance muttered, setting himself on the bike behind him.

They sped through the city, heading off in the direction of the harbor. It reminded Lance of the time he managed to save Keith from a fiery end after getting jumped by Lotor’s personal vampire cult.

That thought cut right through his head and threw him for a strange existential loop.

His life was fucking weird as hell.

Keith pulled off through some alleys and then cut the engine right outside a different abandoned factory’s parking lot. He turned up to the camera on the fence and dropped his fangs. He hissed at the camera, surprising Lance enough that he startled.

Keith smirked at him, as the fence rattled and opened of its own accord.

Lance grumbled, irritated. Keith hopped off the bike and Lance followed, as he pushed the bike to line up with the other cars scattered around the parking lot. They headed off to the factory’s entrance and Keith gave a closed hand over his heart salute to the guard vampire and the woman repeated it. She nodded to Lance, who awkwardly waved.

Keith led him through the factory, in which a lot of boxes and crates were fashioned into cots or chairs, with vampires sitting upright and at attention, staring as they walked through.

While the pack was mostly outgoing and friendly, even while suspicious, the vampire coven felt like a room full of stuck-up soldiers. Lance’s wolf felt agitated, like he was being led into the lion’s den. There was a low-level sense of danger and like it was obvious that Lance didn’t at all belong.

Keith kept a close eye on all the vampires around, as they headed to the far end of the factory and through some metal doors. They went through a hallway and then Keith stopped in front of the door that was labeled ‘Manager’s Office’.

He knocked, loudly.

“Permission to speak with the Master is requested. Name Cadet Kogane and guest.”

Lance quirked an eyebrow at him and mouthed ‘cadet?’.

Keith rolled his eyes.

“Permission granted. Come in.”

The gruff voice cut in and Keith opened the door. Lance followed as Keith clicked his heels together and saluted with a hand over his heart again. He bowed his head once.

“At ease, cadet,” the Master said.

He was a large man, but didn’t appear to have the same general fair and just goodness to him as Kolivan. He wore an eyepatch over one eye and he wore dark green matching pants and shirt, just like a military general.

Keith locked his hands behind his back and settled into a tense parade rest. Lance awkwardly stood there, unsure of what to do and how to stand.

The Master stood, looking between them both.

“I see you have come to declare your werewolf mate. Is that correct, cadet?” the man asked, only addressing Keith.

“Yes, sir,” Keith responded, dutifully as any soldier.

“Give me name and history.”

Keith’s eyebrow twitched. “Lance McClain. Designated Pup of the Arus werewolf pack. Newly turned at just a month and a half. Former human consort.”

“Did you ask to be turned?” the man finally turned to Lance.

Lance startled at being addressed directly. “Ah, uh…n-no… _s-sir._ It was a forced turn in the Torreya State Park in Florida. I was camping with my family.”

The man nodded. “Understood. And you have declared Cadet Kogane as your mate to the pack?”

“Yes sir,” Lance responded, more confidently this time.

“Very well,” he said, nodding again. “You may call me Commander Iverson or Master or Master Iverson. All of which is suitably respectful. You will be treated as a coven guest, but you won’t be treated as an equal. This is a haven for vampires. You can look to be treated like a domestic dog with your own pack. Cadet Kogane is one of our strongest members. It’d be a shame if he were distracted by the likes of a canine fang slut.”

Lance tensed as his wolf growled in his chest at the insult. Keith also twitched in irritation. He wanted nothing more than to rip this commander guy a new one, but held his tongue.

“I understand. _Sir,”_ Lance said, gritting his teeth.

“Good. Have you made headway on finding the beast that turned you?” he asked, changing the subject.

“Alpha Kolivan has been reaching out to his connections to the packs surrounding the parks in Florida. He hasn’t told me anything new,” Lance explained, shrugging.

He hastily added on the “s-sir.”

“Understood. If you require any help, we have expert trackers in our coven. Maybe we will be better equipped with our ranks than that mangy pack of mutts,” Iverson said, casually.

Lance had to literally bite down on his tongue so hard he almost went right through as to not start growling out loud to the insults at his pack. His hands clenched at his sides and he felt as he started to shake a little. Keith must have noticed, because he was quick to jump in.

“We appreciate the offer. We will think on that, Commander. May we be dismissed?”

Iverson nodded. “Yes, you’re dismissed.”

Keith saluted a farewell and then hurried to pull Lance out of there. The werewolf glared daggers at the closed door. He didn’t say anything, as he knew that all the vampires would hear him once he started raving about how their Master was some ridiculous asshole.

They headed out to the motorcycle and as they drove away, Lance cracked.

“ _Fuck,_ I hate that guy!” he yelled over the engine.

Keith sighed, which Lance felt more than he heard. “I’m sorry. He hasn’t shown that much outward hatred for werewolves before. I knew he found them… _distasteful…_ but fuck.”

Lance grumbled, knowing there couldn’t be a great conversation while they drove like that. When they got back to their apartment, Lance growled, itching for a fight.

“Jesus, I need something to punch. I haven’t felt this angry in like…forever. _Canine fang slut…mangy pack of mutts…_ what a fucking douchebag,” Lance said, voice deeper and gravelly.

Keith cringed. “How about we take a trip into the mountains? Let off some steam. It’s not the week of the full moon yet, but you should be able to keep up with me easily.”

“Really?” Lance asked, perking up. “I don’t know…I might get too rambunctious. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you.”

Keith scoffed. “You’re not so scary, Fido.”

Lance gasped. “Your first nickname for me other than _fang slut_ is _Fido?_ The disrespect.”

“Going to punish me?” Keith asked, smirking with a spark of heat.

Lance’s wolf responded with a sharp growl. He felt as his skin lit up in sparks.

“Let’s go for a run, fangs. I’ll make you pay for all the dog jokes.”

Running through the forest was exhilarating.

Keith kept sprinting ahead of him, but Lance was definitely close in speed with his new werewolf powers. They had stopped by the observatory and paid respect to Kolivan, who gave them the go ahead to run wild for the night. They had stripped off their shirts to run in just pants and then ran out the door.

Keith had turned to him and winked. “Bet you can’t catch me.”

And then sped away.

Lance sprinted after him, his new muscles working hard and his senses heightened to track the vampire. He could tell that Keith was actually trying to make it difficult, rubbing on trees and then running forward and around in opposite directions.

He sniffed the air more times, trying to gauge the strongest path. He caught a whiff of it, heading off over a huge boulder on the other side. Lance sprinted that way, jumping onto the boulder for better high ground.

The scent stopped, staying around the place he was standing.

He squinted his eyes, wondering if he was missing him in the leaves or branches.

Then he heard a faint crack in the air above him.

He swung his head up, just as Keith dropped down behind him.

“Oh, so close,” Keith taunted, as he sped off again.

Lance growled in irritation. _“Fuck.”_

His wolf was glued to the hunt, tracking his mate like he actually was prey. He brought out the wolf more, losing his head just a bit. The wolf was getting used to his new predatory instincts, but they were strong on their own.

Keith had ran in the direction that they came, obviously wanting to confuse him with all the previous paths of scents. Lance’s wolf, however, was starting to notice patterns.

His vampire was an impulsive soldier at heart. That meant that he was used to planned tactics and maneuvers. Lance was unpredictable, wild. So he used that to his advantage.

He sprinted full out after the strongest whiff of Keith’s scent, finding a trail back through the trees just like before. He followed until the scent was _almost_ strongest, then he tried some more of his lithe jumping.

Lance used a tree as a springboard to launch up into the next tree, swinging up onto a branch with ease. His flexibility had always been even above average as a human, so as a werewolf, he could bend in ways definitely not possible for anyone.

He bent around the tree branch and smelled as Keith had stopped dead ahead, probably confused as to why he didn’t hear Lance anymore. He smirked, feeling triumph just close enough and so he silently stalked around the trunk of the tree, hopping onto the next tree’s branch.

Keith had wandered back, sniffing lightly at the air. Lance waited until he almost under the tree, then silently stalked to the end of the branch. Keith stayed stock still, obviously straining his ears.

And then Lance leapt down.

He went torso first, slamming into Keith and the two of them rolled until Lance had him pinned down on his stomach. His hands held down Keith’s arms and his legs straddled on Keith’s ass.

Instinctually, Keith snarled his fangs up at him and Lance answered with a growl of his own.

Both of them breathed heavily for a few seconds, before Lance grinned, triumphantly.

“Gotcha.”

Keith’s indigo eyes flashed with both frustration and pride.

“So you did.”

Lance’s wolf howled in victory, the man only just keeping it at bay. It was about ten days from the full moon and that meant his wolf was still fairly loud in his chest.

Until Keith bucked up his hips to brush hard against Lance’s semi-hard cock in his jeans and Lance gasped, loosening his hold just slightly.

Keith used that distraction to his advantage to throw him off with his entire vampire strength and Lance landed a foot away on his back, the wind getting knocked out of him. Keith flashed to pin him down with his hands by his side and his legs straddling over his hips.

“First rule of hunting: don’t get distracted,” Keith said, smirking devilishly.

Lance huffed an annoyed breath. “It doesn’t count with you. Your ass is just too juicy to ignore.”

Keith threw his head back with a full-bodied laugh. Lance smiled at it, chest warming from the inside out at the image. His wolf was chuffing at the pleasant emotions, pleased at the hunt and bonding with his mate.

His vampire looked down at him, eyes roaming over his naked chest and arms. He bent to lightly kiss the hollow of his throat, Lance humming at the softness. Keith moved on, lower against his shoulder and then he kissed the outline of his scarred bite mark.

Lance sighed, relaxing under him. Keith loosened his hold on his arms and scooted down, ass brushing over the tent in his jeans again. It brought star lights of pleasure over his body and he moaned.

Keith finally let go of his arms entirely and kissed over his chest, over each and every scar. Lance’s wolf nearly purred with approval, wanting to reach out, nuzzle and touch his mate. The man did that, hands coming up to slide over Keith’s back and then to slip under the back of jeans.

The vampire hummed, placing one last kiss on Lance’s stomach bite mark before sitting up on his knees, grabbing his belt buckle and undoing it quickly. Lance grinned, reaching down and pushing down his own jeans and briefs.

Keith had to actually stand to sweep off his pants and for good measure shucked off his boots. He threw down a little packet of lube next to where Lance was still laying and then settled completely naked on his waist.

“Hey there. Looking good, fangs,” Lance said, grinning wolfishly.

“Not so bad yourself, Fido,” Keith responded, admiring where Lance’s cock had definitely gotten bigger since being turned.

“Are you going to be a good little vampire and ride me or are you needing me to put you in your place for all the dog jokes?” Lance asked, growling playfully.

Keith’s eyes flashed, his hands splaying over Lance’s chest and then his claws lightly pressed down.

“Am I ever bad?” Keith asked, voice breathless.

“Such a bad little vampire,” Lance said, hand traveling down to take Keith’s ass cheek in hand and squeezing. His own claws ended up coming out (which he didn’t know he could do) and so he used them to scratch lightly over the swell of his fatty skin.

Keith gasped, head raising and moaning. Lance smirked, rising up to a sitting position so their chests were hitting each other, and Lance’s cock slid between Keith’s ass crack and the friction made him growl.

Their cocks were both hard and springy between them, brushing against each other and Keith rolled his hips to slide them more. Lance scrambled to the lube and he poured a generous amount in the palm of his hand and he brought it down to stroke them simultaneously.

Keith groaned, mouth opening wide and his fangs glinted in the moonlight. Lance kept up a slow pace, as their cocks moving together brought zings of pleasure over their bodies. He brought up his other hand to the back of Keith’s head, nails sharpening and then scratching at Keith’s roots.

Keith’s hands came up to grasp onto Lance’s shoulders and his own claws pricked harder to leave painful indents. Lance growled deeper as his hand between them picked up pace and his hips moved involuntarily.

 _“Fuck!”_ Keith exclaimed, claws digging deeper and piercing through skin.

Lance hissed in a breath, both of pleasure and pain. Keith’s eyes flashed yellow and his fangs dropped, watching as a trail of blood pool into the hollow of Lance’s collarbone. Keith bent down and licked up the trail, then fell onto the puncture mark to suck.

Lance’s hand fell to curl over Keith’s nape and he knew then that he was piercing through skin too. The smell of Keith’s tangy sludgy blood joined the other scents of heady arousal and Lance’s blood.

Keith’s fangs broke through the meat of his shoulder and the action made Lance see _stars._

His grip faltered between them, getting messier as both of their orgasms hit one after the other. They finished messily over their chests and Keith drank heartily as Lance pumped them both through it together.

They both breathed hard against their skin, as blood, sweat and cum dripped over them.

Keith licked over the wounds to close them, kissing them once they were done. Lance wiped off his hand into a nearby snow pile and his wolf felt sated and happy in his chest.

“It’s going to be so awkward to go back and get our shirts. Literally I’m a pup in the pack and my Alpha is going to smell all this sex on us. It’s like the walk of shame but your dad catches you,” Lance said, wrinkling his nose.

Keith laughed.


End file.
